The Bet
by Fox-Almasy
Summary: AU.Brad&Naomi. not good with summaries.Brad's a college student trying to make it through college alive and with money to spare. makes a bet that he can get any girl he wants. Naomi's a rich girl from California who is doing her best to stay true to...
1. Proposistions

The Bet

By: Fox Almasy 

Rating Pg-13

Rating will go up for later chapters

Fox: Wow it's been a while since I've done anything on here. Well here's a Brad and Naomi AU. So I hope you all enjoy

Kojisa: YA enjoy and Fox owns absolutely everything!

Fox: Kojisa just read what the paper says stop making things up!

Kojisa: Oh right Fox owns nothing, but the plot! So no need for lawyers unless you want a ripped 5-dollar bill that has a hole in the middle of it because her puppy Kiba has a taste for money! Ciao

Prologue

"So Naomi . . . what do you think about college so far?" Naomi sighed, her red hair cascading down into her face as she sipped at her caramel cappachino. She set the plastic cup down and leaned back in her seat and stared up at the blue sky. Kris Tasker leaned forward waiting for her friend's reply

"Well you know . . . school is school." She glanced over her shoulder as Leena threw her books onto the table.

"No joke there!" answered Leena as she collapsed into the seat next to Naomi and Kelly. "You wouldn't believe the homework those stupid professors have piled on me!" Naomi smiled at her friend's distress and brought the straw to her lips.

Kris crossed her arms and leaned against the table. Her eyes scanned the crowed of college students sitting around the campus plaza.

"So what's the 411 on the guys around here?" she questioned as her piercing gaze eyed a table where a group of guys were sitting. Naomi followed her gaze and studied the boys.

"Don't know." Answered Leena. "I haven't had time for anything but school work!"

"That one on the far left asked me out the other day." They all looked at Naomi as she set her cup down.

"Really? What'd you say?"

"No of course . . . you know I have someone waiting back at home for me." Kris smiled and leaned closer to Naomi.

"Oh come on you know how that goes. Do you honestly think he's being true to you?" Naomi shrugged as she discarded her cup. "Come on Naomi answer me." They stared at each other then Naomi blinked and looked away.

"Yes I do." Kris leaned back again, brushing her hair from her face.

"Well who knows Naomi maybe you're right, but if one of them boys ask me out I'm saying yes!"

"No you can't Brad." Brad grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm telling you, I can get any girl I want. Anyone you name it I can get her . . . of course unless she's not available." Jack glanced at Brad over the top of his physics book.

"You think you can Brad? 500 bucks says you can't."

"Name any girl around here and I can get her." Jack shut his book and stood up throwing the rest of his things into his bag. He scanned the plaza determined to prove Brad wrong.

"How about one of them." Jack looked at Bit then followed his gaze to a table where a group of girls sat. He grinned evilly.

This was going to be hard even for Brad, because although he was a good looking guy there was a big difference between him and the girl he had chosen.

Jack, Brad, and Bit had all come from poor families. They had met in highschool and thus their rock band Devilzcrow was born. Now they were all struggling through college not academically but financially.

On the other hand the girls in question were all born with silver spoons in their mouth. They were rich and able to do what ever they pleased.

"OK Brad I've got one that's going to be a real challenge."

"Who?"

"Her." Brad looked to where they were indicating. It was a girl with dark red hair. He couldn't see her face since her back was to him. He wasn't even sure if he had seen her before.

Brad turned back to Jack and Bit.

"And I get to do whatever it takes right?"

"Sure why not. Whatever it takes." Responded Jack.

"OK." Brad threw the rest of his lunch in the trash and headed for his next class. Jack and Bit watched him go then Bit began to laugh hysterically.

"He's going to fail." Cried Bit as he shoved the rest of his fries into his mouth.

"Most likely." Answered Jack as he followed Bit out of the Plaza.

Fox: OK well this is just a starter the real chapters will be longer. But this is just a story I came up with. So if you like it review if you don't like it then review anyway constructed criticism is definitely welcome. I'll be writing this as it comes so updates will be slow. Not to mention I have a bunch of other unfinished stories I'm trying to take care of. I won't update anytime soon until I get at least 5 reviews so enjoy

Ciao!


	2. It Starts

The Bet

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 1

It Starts.

Fox: Hi people thanks for the reviews I really liked them.

Kojisa: yes they were all so wonderful like moon cake!

Fox: Uh (Sweat drop) yeah sorry about that, it was kind of random, but Kojisa's still just a little excited from the Moon Festival the other day so don't mind her. She's crazy.

Kojisa: Quick hand me the exercise balls I wish to achieve perfect harmony.

Fox: no Kojisa you'll drop them and then you'll be doomed to death so just leave then in the box and read the disclaimer.

Kojisa: Fox owns nothing, but someday she might, but most likely not.

Fox: anyway moving on. Enjoy the first chapter! And by the way I have NOTHING against Spanish OK.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Don't forget to conjugate the verb in the presito." Ms. Ayala stood at the front of her spanish class. Her large brown, almost black eyes scanned the sea of faces as some stared down at her while others found it appropriate to doze off.

"Don't forget your projectivos are due tomorrow and your presentation has to be at least 5 minutos." Brad groaned and laid his head on the desk. As far as he was concerned why did anyone have to learn spanish when they lived in the US.

"Senior Hunter do you have a problem with my instructions?" He sat up quickly.

"Uh no Seniora Ayala."

"Because if you do then you may leave!" she threatened as she turned and walked to her desk which stood in the corner of the room. Brad stared down at the instructions to the essay due tomorrow, but he wasn't reading it.

He had asked around and found out that the girls name was Naomi Fluegel, but no one else knew much about her. As soon as this class was over he was going strait to his friend Jamie. Jamie was one of the best known hackers on campus and was able to get into any student file requested.

"Senior Hunter! You are simply day dreaming leave the class immediately! And be sure to get a transfer out because I will not have slackers in my class!" Brad stared at her not believing she had gone off like that. He stood up, grabbed his things, and left.

"What a bitch." He mumbled as he left the building and walked to Jamie's dorm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jamie fumbled with the keys in his hands while he tried to balance his books in his other hand. He grinned in triumph as he finally managed to open the door. kicking it the door shut with his foot he turned to walked into the door, but fell back against the door as his books fell to the floor.

"Jesus Brad what the heck are you doing in here? How did you get in, in the first place without a key?"

"Jamie it's not that hard to pick a lock."

"Well what do you want?" Brad walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to hack into a student file for me."

"What! No way I told you I was done hacking after the last time you and Jack had me hack into that football players files and change his grades. I'm not doing it!"

"Ah come on Jamie. We're not changing any grades this time. I just need to find out about someone." Jamie sighed and collapsed into his computer chair.

"All right Brad, but just this one time OK! After this no more!" Brad grinned, knowing he could get his way with Jamie.

Jamie reached over and flicked on the monitor then waited as it whirred to life. The computer ran it's automatic virus scan then opened to the main screen. Jamie quickly logged on and went to the school web site.

Brad stood staring over the hacker's shoulder as he clicked on some things then began to type in various codes (I haven't the faintest idea about hacking so don't kill me if what I'm saying is wrong). Before Brad knew it Naomi's personal files were displayed on the screen.

"Well here she is. Naomi Fluegel 20 years old from Southern California. She is now in her second year of college and is majoring in Psychology." Brad pulled up a seat next to Jamie and began to scan the rest of the information.

"Does it say anything about what her parents do? I at least need to have an idea to say for my own family." Jamie lifted a brow and turned to Brad.

"What exactly is going on here? Why do you need all this?" Brad reached over and hit the print button. Then standing he snatched the paper and moved to Jamie's door.

"Ah don't worry about it Jamie. It's nothing."

"Why is that not comforting?" shouted Jamie as Brad slammed the door shut behind him. Jamie scowled and turned back to his computer as he quickly got out of the school files.

"Those guys are going to get themselves kicked out and they're going to end up dragging me down with them!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The clicking of heals could be heard across the campus as Naomi pressed in a number on her phone. She glanced up realizing how late she was. She stopped briefly and balanced the stack of books she was carrying in one arm. Then pressing the send button on her phone she continued slowly trying to keep anything from falling.

"Hello?" Naomi smiled at the young man's voice on the other end.

"John! It's me Naomi. I got your message. How are you?" there was a short pause and the sound of cloth rustling could be heard through the phone. Then John's voice came on again.

"Hey Naomi how's everything at NYU?"

"Well . . . actually it's pretty good, but just a lot to do."

"YA well I told you it was going to be different from community college. Why did you go so far away anyhow?" Naomi frowned and steadied the books again.

"John we went over this already. I wanted to see other places."

"But why? How come you just didn't go to Berkley, or Cal Poly, or San Diego?" at that moment the book on top of the stack slipped and clattered to the ground.

"Dammit." Naomi grumbled as she paused at the fallen book.

"Listen John I'm not going to argue with you right now. I was just calling to say hi, because I'm in a hurry, and I'm already late for class."

"Fine! Why do you always gotta be so bitchy!" she pulled her phone from her ear and held it tightly in her hand as "Call Ended" flashed across the front.

"HOW dare he!" she flipped the phone shut and bent gently to retrieve the fallen book only to have the rest of the stack clatter to the ground. She fell to her knees and glared at the mess around her.

"How did a day that started out so well suddenly turn down hill." She began to reach for the book farthest from her and was surprised to find someone handing it to her. She looked up into the face of a guy with blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Uh thank you." She took the book and stood up as she dusted the dirt from her jeans.

"Do you need any help?" she blushed slightly and took the rest of the books from him.

"Uh no thank you . . . I wouldn't want to make you any late then you already are." She was expecting him to leave, but he didn't move.

"Actually I'm done with my classes for the day . . . I've got all morning classes so it wouldn't be a problem to help you." She studied his face then shook her head and smiled.

"OK. Let's go." He took half of the books and fell in step beside her. They spoke little words, and it surprised Naomi that she didn't mind it at all. It wasn't an uneasy silence, more of a comforting one. she stopped at the door to her class and turned to him. Then from down the hall came Kris and Kelly's voices.

"Naomi! We've been looking all over for you! Do you have any idea how late you are, the Professor is furious!" she leaned back as they ran to her and took each of her arms.

"Uh sorry it was just I had all these books. Then I had to return a phone call—"

"Enough with excuses you better hurry and get inside!" they flung open the door and shoved her inside. Kris grabbed the rest of Naomi's books from the guy that had accompanied her to class. She turned to go inside then stopped and looked back. He looked familiar some how, like she'd seen him before, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She smirked and shut the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&

Brad stared for a moment at the closed door in front of him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper with Naomi's information on it. Then grinning he turned from the door and walked away from the building.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. Jack made a big mistake in challenging me."

&&&&&&&&&

The sound of a key could be heard in the lock as it turned and the door opened. Brad glanced up from where he laid on his bed watching TV as Jack walked in and shut the door. He sat down with a heavy groan on his own bed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What's up Jack?" he mumbled under his breath as he reached up and took the carton of Chinese food Brad offered him.

"What's this?"

"Chow Mein, there's fried rice and broccoli beef on the table. Bit was in here earlier so if you're lucky there might be orange chicken as well." Jack stood with a grunt and shuffled slowly to the table. He grabbed a paper plate from the stack and began to scrape out the remaining morsels of food for himself.

"So what's wrong." Jack returned to his bed and sat down.

"I went and interviewed a couple of people who were interested in being a lead singer." Brad flicked through some of the channels and stopped on an old horror movie.

"No luck?"

"Are you kidding me? They sucked! I'm telling you no one is going to be able to fill Polta's shoes! God knows why he wanted to quit so he could be a lawyer. I mean come on who wants to be a lawyer? Nobody likes them."

"Ya well unlike us he had the money to spend for Harvard. Don't stress about it though . . . we'll get someone."

"How can you be so calm about this?! We're scheduled to play for the record company in 5 months!" Brad turned his head slightly to examine his roommate.

"See we've got plenty of time."

"Actually we don't! Not only do we gotta be ready, but we've gotta teach our NEW lead singer the songs." Brad sat up and lazily threw his pillow, hitting Jack in the head.

"You are way too stressed about this whole thing. We'll find somebody and it wont be that hard to teach him the songs. I think you need a break from school. You're not going to freak out on me are you?"

"Oh shut up! Just because I never see you studying."

"Well you study enough for the both of us. How did that Physics test go anyway?" Jack frowned as he took a bite of broccoli beef.

"I got a B."

"What's wrong with a B?"

"I need a better grade then that!" Brad wasn't listening anymore because his attention had been drawn back to the TV. Jack growled and threw the pillow back at Brad. Before the pillow could hit him though he reached up and grabbed it out of the air.

"Thanks."

&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh John called how sweet what'd he say?" Naomi scowled and took a drink of her smoothie as she followed Leena, Kris, and Kelly into the large 4 bedroom pent house they shared.

"He told me I'm too bitchy." Kelly fell in step beside Naomi.

"What? How come?"

"He was arguing about me being far away again. Why can't he just get over it already!"

"Well because he cares about you! Since you're so far away he doesn't get to see you."

"Well if he cares about me then he should be glad that I even decided to go to college! He shouldn't care about what he wants, he should care about what I want."

"Oh Naomi your just angry right now. You know you love him." Naomi glared at Kelly. "Well its Friday so what do you say we all go out tonight and have some fun!"

"Ya I heard about this new club that just opened! Leon was telling me about it. He was going to apply for a job there." Squealed Leena excitedly.

"Why is he going to get a job. I mean it's not like he doesn't have any money." Responded Kris as she unlocked the door.

"He's say's that he feels guilty about using Daddy's money." Answered Leena as she set her books on the hall table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dorm room was dark except for the haunting glow of the television and the lamp that was turned on next to Brad's bed. Jack glanced at his roommate curious to know what it was he was looking at.

Brad quickly skimmed Naomi's profile. He stopped suddenly on her parent's occupation.

"They raise thoroughbreds? That's a horse right?" he questioned himself as he sat up. Suddenly the door burst open and Bit hurried in smiling stupidly.

"Hey what's up!" the two occupants in the room looked dully at their fellow band mate. Bit frowned, but soon replaced his grin.

"Come one guys it's Friday night and you're in your dorm! What's wrong with you? It's time to go out and have some fun!" Brad folded the paper, placed it in his pocket, and turned back to the TV ignoring the hyper blonde. Jack soon did the same. Bit slammed the door and walked over to the TV and pressed the off button.

"You two cant just stay in here come on. There's this new club and tonight is the Grand Opening." Brad sat up and peered at Bit.

"Your point being?"

"Let's go check it out! Besides all college students get in free tonight." Brad shrugged his shoulders and stood. He lifted his arms and stretched then grinned.

"Alright sounds like it might be fun." They turned to Jack who still was lying on his bed.

"Guys you know I'm not into the whole club thing."

"There's going to be a poker tournament tonight." Piped Bit. Jack sat up quickly, pulling on his shirt.

"Well why didn't you say so let's go!" Jack turned and left the room leaving Brad and Bit to stare after him. Bit soon followed and then last was Brad.

"See that? Just mention gambling and Jack's all over it."

"No kidding." Mumbled Brad as they followed behind Jack.

The air was biting cold outside of the dorm building and the bright lights of New York lit up the streets with help from the millions of cars traveling down the street. Horns were heard blaring and people's voices were heard occasionally above the noise.

"Where's this club at anyway Bit?" Brad shouted above the bustle of City life. He was hoping it wasn't far because although they possessed cars, gas was far too expensive to just drive around when you had a pair of perfectly good functional legs.

"Not too far." He replied. "Just about 10 blocks." Brad and Jack exchanged looks then continued to trudge forward after Bit.

"This better be worth it Bit or else we'll be looking for more than a singer!" Bit laughed nervously looked over his shoulder at him.

"Come on guys have a little faith!"

"I have very little faith in you Bit!"

"Nice to know Brad thanks a lot." They continued on in silence for the 10 whole blocks to the club. When they finally reached it there was a line almost 2 blocks long. Brad glared at Bit.

"Brilliant idea Bit!"

"Hey don't worry we get in free so we'll just go up to the bouncer and just tell him were college students." Jack pushed Bit forward.

"Alright you do the honors then." Bit walked toward the much larger guy guarding the door. He looked back at them nervously then forward again as the bouncer eyed him suspiciously.

"You've gotta wait in line like the rest of them."

"Um . . . I'm aware of that, but I uh . . . heard that college students get in free."

"You got your ID?" Bit motioned for Brad and Jack then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet then showed the guy his ID.

"Alright you can go in." Bit turned around with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Told you!"

"Don't push it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fox: Well there's Ch. 1 I realize that not much is happening, and that really bugs me, because I really want my story to be exciting, but this is just to get it off the ground so to speak. It will get better and look on the bright side next Chappy is the Club! Anything could happen. I'm like so happy right now because I got to see my friend Shoko from Japan today! She's the greatest! And she's living in Arizona and she came all the way to Cali just to watch my volleyball game so ya she's just awesum!

Kojisa: well Fox really enjoyed all the wonderful reviews! She's so happy. She will try hard to get the next chappy up soon, but like always no promises cause she's got lots of schoolwork. But keep up the reviews! They help a lot, and if you all have any suggestions they will be very much appreciated! Ciao

Thanks to:

An1m3cH1Ck411

I'm glad you like it! I'm so happy! Thanks for reading!

Secretperson/ShadowLiger

Hope you like the new chappy. I'm so stoke that so many people like it. Thanks for putting it on your favorites also, because it makes me feel special! And I've been thinking about it, and this story will probably stay PG 13 and if there's n e one who wants to read a rated R version I'll probably put it up on another site. But if it does change don't worry I'll warn ya!

Careless Whispers

Thank you for reviewing, and how far is Brad gonna go? We'll just have to see

Shadow Liger

Here's the chappy. I wasn't really gonna wait for reviews it just depended on how much I wrote at a time cause I don't really have the story planned out I just type as it comes, but enjoy the rest of the story! :D

Shadow Wolf 5

I'm so glad you decided to read it! That's so cool that we agree on a lot of things.

Fox: well see ya later! And don't forget to review!


	3. Firday Night Lights

The Bet 

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 2

Friday Night Lights 

Fox: Hey everyone so sorry for not updating sooner! I just got done with volleyball and we've just bought a new house so things are kind of hectic with that. School just sucks, basketball season's starting. My Track coach keeps bugging me bout track, making sure I'm going out for the team this year because I told him I might do diving instead. So things are just a little crazy for me right now. Not to mention my friend was arrested for being drunk in public cause he's an idiot. Anyway hope you all like this chappy enjoy

Kojisa: yes and thanks much for all the reviews! Fox owns nothing!

&&&&&&&&&

Music pulsed through out the room and Kris had to fight her way through hundreds of dancing bodies all the while trying to keep from spilling the drinks she had bought for the others. After all Kelly and herself were the only ones old enough to legally buy drinks.

She soon reached the table and passed the others their drinks.

"Well I don't know about you all, but they're starting the poker tournament soon and that's where I'm headed. See ya later." Naomi watched as the two sisters sauntered off in the direction of the poker table then glanced over at Leena as she stood.

"Well I'm going to check out the buffet. Want anything Naomi?"

"No thanks Leena. I'm good."

"Alright suite yourself." then she was gone and Naomi was left at the table alone.

&&&&&&&

Brad pushed his way through the crowed having already parted ways with the others. Jack had urged him to sign up for the tournament, but as much as he liked gambling he liked money better, and the only real way you could enjoy money was if you had any. Brad wasn't in the mood to loose any of his money.

He scanned the crowd quickly and was shocked beyond belief when he spotted Naomi Fluegel herself. He moved through the crowd till he reached her table and sat down across from her.

"Hey surprise to see you here by yourself." Naomi smiled.

"Long time no see Brad how are you?"

"I'm OK. Where's your body guards usually they butt in right about now." Naomi laughed as she took a quick drink.

"Yeah about that . . . they get paranoid. I guess they feel like they need to always look out for me, but not tonight. 2 of them are at the poker tournament and the other is at the buffet. Enough about them though. Every time we've actually got to talk we never mentioned you. So tell me about yourself. What do your parents do?" Brad paused trying to recall the paper he had printed on Naomi. If he were going to have a chance with her he had to make up something that she would be interested in. Her parents raised Thoroughbreds; well then his parents were just going to have to race them. That would work right? Brad grinned to himself at his own brilliance.

"They race Thoroughbreds." He watched her eyes widen with familiarity and a smiled brightened her features.

"Really? My parents breed them."

"Really jeez how coincidental."

"So where do you live?" Brad froze . . . he didn't have an answer for that. Where did people who raced horses live? He raked his brain trying desperately to come with something that wouldn't give him away.

"Uh . . . you know where most of the big races are . . ."

"Kentucky?"

"Ya how'd ya know?" Brad sighed in relief as he grabbed his glass and took a long drink.

"That's really great so you must go to all those big races like the derby right?"

"Yep that's right."

"That's great! I've never been to Kentucky myself, but I've been wanting to go."

"Yeah well you'll have to come back with me some time."

"Oh yeah most definitely."

'Crap what have I gotten myself into?' he thought desperately as she finished her drink. Then at that moment a loud uproar could be heard from the direction of the poker table. Then both glanced over to the table as a large group formed. Naomi stood and Brad soon followed as she made her way through the crowd. When they reached the center Brad groaned as he realized who was causing the commotion. Jack was arguing with Naomi's friend.

"What's going on Kris?" Questioned Naomi. Kris glanced at her then pointed her finger accusingly at Jack.

"He's accusing me of cheating!" Brad looked from Kris to Jack then back to Kris.

"You are cheating! I've never lost a game of poker before in my life!"

"Well there's a first for everything pal!" they were suddenly interrupted as other voices began to erupt from the buffet area. 'Could anything else go wrong?' Brad questioned himself as he followed Naomi in the other direction. Upon their arrival Leena and Bit were standing face to face, with Leena yelling at the top of her lungs.

"What's going on here?" someone from the crowd questioned. Leena turned her face red from anger.

"That guy tried to steal my food!"

"I did not!"

"You did to! You tried to take right off my plate!" they continued like this when Leena suddenly grabbed and almost empty metal tray and started after Bit.

"Oh no! Brad do something." Brad nodded and reached out and grabbed Leena's arms and pulled her gently away from Bit.

"Let go of me! If your going to do anything to something to him!" to make everyone happy Brad did the first thing that came to mind. He punched Bit in the nose causing him to fall to the ground. Then letting go of Leena he lifted Bit and turned to Naomi.

"Well looks like I'll see you later. I'm just going to take this guy to the hospital." Naomi nodded and started to laugh quietly.

"We should get together sometime. Maybe then we won't be interrupted." Brad smiled.

"Yeah maybe." Then with that he dragged Bit out of the club. Jack soon joined him and they then made their way back to their dorms with Bit still unconscious.

&&&&&&&&&

Bit groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked about the room trying to decipher where he was. Brad glanced over at his comrade and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bit question as he stood from where he had been placed on Brad's bed. "What happened exactly?" Brad and Jack exchanged glances then looked back at the TV.

"Tell me what do you remember Bit?"

"I was arguing with that girl, but that's all I remember."

"Well . . ." began Jack as he flicked through the channels. "Brad punched you in the nose and then you passed out."

"You punched me!"

"I saved your butt Bit. That Leena chick was about to do you in and she would have if I hadn't of intervened."

"By punching me? Some friend you are!"

"Oh shut up! What were you doing eating food off her plate anyway?"

"I didn't know it was hers! It was just sitting there so I thought I could have some."

"You're such an idiot Bit." Mumbled Jack as he stood and stretched. "Well I'm gonna catch some shut eye so I can spend the rest of my weekend searching for a singer."

"Fine I'll see you guys tomorrow." Answered Bit and he walked out of the dorm room.

"Well that was a total disaster . . . at least I didn't lose any money."

"Ya well you're the only one. I still can't believe I was beaten by a girl!"

&&&&&&

"OK Naomi spill it who's the guy?" Naomi sat on the couch as Chris, Kelly, and Leena surrounded her. Naomi stared back and fumbled with the bottom of her shirt.

"His name's Brad."

"Well who is he? He's that same guy that was walking with you the other day."

"He's just a guy I met." They still looked like they didn't quite believe her.

"So like what is he?" Naomi stood and clenched her fists making the others step back.

"If you're implying that I'm cheating on John you guys are wrong. Brad and I were just talking."

"About what?" Naomi sighed and walked out of the living room and to her bedroom.

"Just what his parents do."

"So you're not seeing him again?"

"What does it matter if I am?" Kris had followed her into her room and now leaned against the doorframe.

Naomi's room was lavishly decorated in different shades of red and her room had the only balcony.

"Listen Naomi…I'm not saying I don't believe you, but if John finds out he's not going to be very happy."

"Kris I appreciate your concern, but nothing is going to happen between me and Brad."

"Well if I'm not mistaken I believe you told him you guys should get together sometime."

"Just to talk Kris. Nothing is going to happen."

&&&&&&&

Brad jerked awake as someone began banging on the door.

"What the hell." He stood letting the blanket fall away showing he was only dressed in boxers. He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled to the door and attempted to step over all of the stuff on the floor. He unlocked the door and stepped back as Bit ran into the room completely out of breath.

"Guys wake up I've got good news!" Jack was now sitting up in his bed with half closed eyes. Brad yawned and ran his fingers through his hair then looked back at Bit.

"You're passing a class." Bit frowned and glared at Brad.

"No! I'm mean I am, but that's not the good news." Jack groaned and stood up.

"What's the good news already!?"

"I found us a singer!"

&&&&&&

Brad and Jack stood side by side as they both examined the guy Bit had found. His hair was black and he seemed to be going with the just woke up hairstyle. He was wearing contacts that made his irises red. He was wearing baggy black pants with a studded belt and a black T-shirt.

"What's your name?" Brad questioned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ben, but people call me Benji." Brad and Jack exchanged glances then turned and began talking in low whispers.

"Well he looks capable enough…" mumbled Jack as they glanced quickly back at Benji.

"I say we give him a try. It couldn't hurt." Replied Brad.

"I agree." They turned and faced Benji.

"Alright. We're gonna give you a try." Answered Jack as he stepped toward where their things were set up. He grabbed the lyrics and a music sheet and walked back to Benji. (&Note here that I know nothing about Music or instruments so don't kill me for it &) he quickly explained the beat and rhythm then walked back to grab his guitar and took his spot on Brad's left. They looked back to make sure Bit was ready with his drums then nodded and began playing.

"Another day goes without any change  
the feeling we live with still remains  
we're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto  
there has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day  
there has to be somewhere that we can be far away." After the first part Benji stopped as Jack had instructed him to, then glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. Brad, Jack and Bit conversed quietly and glanced over every so often to look at Benji.

"Well what do you guys think?" Bit ask almost too eager to contain himself. Jack looked to Brad then back at Bit.

"He's pretty good…does the song justice I might add. What do you think Brad."

"I think we should call up the record company and let them know that we're ready when they are!" they turned around and Jack grinned.

"Alright you're hired. We're gonna practice tomorrow so that you can learn the songs. You won't have to do any song writing either, me and Brad will take care of that OK?"

"All right see you tomorrow then."

&&&&&&&

Brad locked the dorm room and swung his guitar case over his shoulder as he walked down the deserted hall. He swung the exit door open and proceeded down the metal stares till he reached the ground floor. He pushed the door open and walked out into the slightly cool air. It was almost time for Thanksgiving break and both Jack and Bit were leaving to go visit their parents. Brad on the other hand was staying on campus due to the fact his parents told him they didn't have enough money to get him a plane ticket home and back. This didn't bother him though he was use to not seeing his parents very often and he didn't mind being alone.

"Brad! Brad wait up." He was shaken from his thoughts and looked up to see who was calling him. Naomi hurried towards him from a clothing store that was across from the college. When she finally reached him she looked up and smiled. "I didn't know you lived in the dorms."

"Uh ya for now anyway." He mumbled and hitched the guitar case farther up on his shoulder.

"So you play the guitar?"

"Y—no it's my roommates. He asked me to take it to him."

"Well after that how about you and me grab some lunch and we can talk with out being interrupted. 'Crap I can't do that I gotta practice today…'

"Sorry Naomi not today I gotta uh…do some things."

"Well I'll come with you." Brad frowned slightly. 'Persistent isn't she? But I can't just tell her know I'm mean this could help me out if I go with her.'

"Well you know what it can wait till later come on where do you wanna go?"

"Doesn't your roommate need his guitar."

"No not till later." she smiled and slipped her arm through his.

"Alright let's go."

&&&&&&&

"Where the hell his Brad!" Shouted Jack as he kicked a metal folding chair making it skid across the floor of the empty gym the school had allowed them to practice in. "He's 2 hours late." Bit sat silently as a yawn escaped him. Suddenly the gym door swung open and a woman stepped inside. She looked around then walked towards Jack.

"Fuma what the hell do you want?" she smiled coyly.

"Down boy. The word his out around us more successful bands that you've finally got yourself a singer."

"That's none of your business." She looked around resting her eyes on Benji.

"It seems you've lost your other guitarist."

"No he's just busy!"

"Well let me tell you now Jack Sisco. No matter what you do you won't make it big before me or anyone else. So why don't you all just give up."

"Fat chance!" she sneered and turned quickly on her heal and left. Jack ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. Benji glanced at Jack then over at Bit.

"Who's that?"

"Probably our greatest rival. She's been peeved ever since we humiliated her in this battle of the bands contest. Now that we lost our previous singer she thinks we're crap." The doors opened again. Jack turned toward them and clenched his fists as Brad walked in. Benji shifted his gaze to Bit as Bit hurriedly covered his ears.

"I'd do the same if I were you Benji those two fight like a married couple or something." Benji nodded and placed his palms over his ears.

"Where the hell have you been! We set practice time for a reason! SO WE CAN PRACTICE! TOGETHER!"

"Jack calm down it's not my fault!"

"What do ya mean!"

"I was on my way over here and Naomi showed up! I couldn't tell her I'm in the band cause that could just mess everything up. She wanted to have lunch so that's what we did! I came as soon as I could!"

"What ever lets just get this practice over with."

&&&&&&&&

Fox: Well there it is. Sorry I'm not gonna reply to you all individually cause it's late and I'm just trying to get this chapter up, but thanks for all who reviewed I really appreciate it. not sure when the next update will be, but it'll be a while so please bare with me.

Kojisa: Fox is feeling slightly stressed right now so she apologizes for things being slow. Um that's about it so please review! Constructed criticism is welcome. Also the little snip of the song that Benji sings belongs to Hoobastank cause I think that's how he would sound if he were real so no sueing! Oh and one more thing if anyone remembers the people's name on the Fuma team let Fox know cause they are going to be Fuma's band mates duh! Lol well ciao!


	4. Afternoon Outings

The Bet 

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 3

Fox: Oh man everyone I am so sorry for such a long wait, but we just got our PC hooked back up after moving so that's why I'm so late in posting this.

Kojisa: yeah Fox is very sorry, but we are not going to waist any more of your time so here's the story. Oh and Fox owns nothing.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

The T.V moved in and out of focus as Brad attempted to fight off the sleep that threatened to over come him. He blinked his eyes rapidly and stifled a yawn as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He peered over at Jack as he sat on his own bed obviously laughing at Brad.

"What do you find so humorous?"

"What's the matter buddy? You never go to sleep before 10:00."

"Yeah well you try following a woman around when she has her mind set on getting something. We went to eleven different stores so that she could get a CD, and after that we went to more stores. So just shut up."

"Yeah so how's it going with Naomi?"

"Well I haven't won yet, but don't worry you'll be paying up soon."

"Yeah well I wouldn't be saying anything just yet." Brad laid back on his pillow, deciding that fighting sleep was futile. Jack glanced at Brad and grinned. "I'll probably be gone when you wake up. I've got some business to take care of so you'll be fending for yourself if you want breakfast."

"Sure no problem."

BPBPBPBPBP

Brad clenched the pillow tighter to him as he continued to sleep. The room was almost pitch black thanks to the heavy curtains that had been placed in the window and Brad really had no idea what time it was. His eyes snapped open suddenly as a knock on the door filled the room. He groaned and pushed himself up as he mumbled.

"Jack probably forgot his keys again." He was only dressed in his boxers, which was what he usually wore to bed. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. "Listen Jack the next time you forget your keys I'm just gonna-" he stopped suddenly with his mouth gaping open. "Naomi! What . . . uh are you doing here?"

"I looked you up in the student phone book I hope you don't mind…"

"Mind? No not at all."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Brad glanced quickly over his shoulder at the mess of clothes and cans that littered their dorm room.

"Sure, but can you give me a few seconds?"

"Sure." Brad shut the door and looked around the room for the laundry bags. He kicked a few clothes around until he found them shoved away in a corner of Jack's part of the room. He flung them open and began shoving the clothes into it. The bag filled quickly and Brad managed to shove it into Jack's closet.

BPBPBPBPBP

Naomi stood outside Brad's dorm room as the sound of cans being moved around could be heard from inside the room.

"Listen Brad if this is a bad time I could come back later."

"No not at all I'm almost finished." Came his muffled reply as the door opened and he stood there now wearing a pare of pants. "Come in." he held the door open and waited till she walked in. Naomi looked about the room from the two beds on either side of the room to the small kitchenette at the back.

"It's not much but you get use to it."

"I like it."

"You're just saying that right? I mean compared to where you're probably staying."

"Sure it's a lot smaller, but it feels very homely. Do you mind if I sit?" she questioned motioning to his bed.

"No go ahead. You want something to drink?"

"Sure what do you have?" Brad shuffled into the kitchenette and pulled open the fridge. All that stared back at him was a half-empty pizza box and 3 remaining beer from a 12 pack.

"Uh . . . well there's water and . . . coffee. Unless you want a beer." She smiled and leaned back slightly on her arms.

"Coffee will be fine thanks." Brad nodded and moved away from the fridge and grabbed the heated coffeepot from the counter. He opened the dishwasher hoping that Jack had started its cycle. He sighed in relief as he pulled out a freshly washed coffee cup and poured the coffee into it.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Little bit of cream and little bit of sugar." Brad opened a cabinet and moved some things around searching frantically for sugar. He never really like sugar or cream in his coffee, but sometimes Jack did. He finally found it and took the coffee cream from the fridge. As soon as the coffee was finished he took Naomi her cup and sat down beside her.

"So what brings you here?" Naomi took a sip from her cup then brought it away from her lips.

"My friends are going out of town today and I was just wondering if you'd like to keep me company for the day . . . unless of course you've already got plans." Brad searched quickly through his mind trying to remember if Jack had anything planned for them.

"No I'm open all day."

"Really so you wouldn't mind spending it with me?"

"No not at all. So where we gonna go?" she took another drink of coffee then rested the cup on her lap.

"Well yesterday we did what I wanted to, so why not do something you want." They were silent. Only the sound of sipping coffee filled the small dorm room.

"I don't know . . . do you know New York pretty well?"

"Sure do."

"Well I don't so why don't you show me around and we'll decide what to do on the way." Naomi smiled and finished the rest of her coffee. She stood up and took Brad's and her cup to the kitchen then walked back to his bed.

"Alright lets go!"

BPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad listened to Naomi as she talked about her home in southern California between licks of her ice cream. He looked around at the people they passed as they continued down the crowded streets.

"We also have a vacation home in Hawaii with a private beach. It's really pretty and I think that's where we're going for Thanksgiving as soon as I get back." she looked at him and smiled slightly. "Sorry I don't mean to talk so much. You're probably regretting spending the day with me."

"No not at all." Brad grabbed her arms suddenly and pulled her into the nearest store.

"What's the matter."

"Uh nothing." Brad glanced around to see what kind of store he had dragged her into and sighed when he saw it was a movie store. "I just wanted to look at some movies." He glanced out the store window just as Fuma and her band members went walking by. He sighed in relief then followed after Naomi as she walked through the aisles of DVDs and videos.

"Hey what do you say we go back to my place and watch a movie?" suggested Naomi as she went thumbing through a batch of DVDs.

"Fine with me."

BPBPBPBPBP

Naomi led the way back to her apartment as they talked about school and other numerous topics. Naomi stopped suddenly and reached into her pocket as she turned to the water fountain they had come upon.

"What are you doing?" questioned Brad as she found a penny and held it up.

"Making a wish." She tossed the penny into the water and turned to Brad and smiled. "Haven't you ever done that before?"

"No. Never."

"Oh."

"Hey Watch IT!" Naomi moved out of the way as a bicyclist rushed passed them Brad stepped back and found himself falling into the water. He pushed himself up and spit out the water that had managed to get into his mouth. He looked over at Naomi only to see her trying to stifle her laughter.

"Was this your wish." She shook her head as she covered her mouth, which did little to hide her shaking shoulders. "Do you mind helping me?" she reached over and pulled him out of the water and watched as he wrung his clothing out.

"Well come on you can take a shower at my place, and then we'll watch the movies."

"Alright."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad draped the towel over his shoulders as he walked into the living room in his freshly washed clothes. He sat down on the couch and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Good you're out." he opened his eyes and peered at Naomi as she sat beside him wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms and holding a bowl of pop corn.

"Yeah. What movies did you get?"

"The Forgotten and With out a Paddle. I've heard it's pretty funny." Brad nodded and watched as she made her way to sit beside him. He found himself staring at her as she fumbled with the DVD case to open it. "I kind of want to watch The Forgotten first if you don't mind." She questioned as she popped the CD out of the case. She looked up at him, flipping her hair out of her face as she waited for him to reply.

"No that's fine. So if we don't have time to watch the other one tonight I just might have to come over again."

"I guess you will." She stood up and quickly put the CD into the player then sat back down and reached over to grab a hand full of popcorn.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad new every time Naomi got nervous during the movie. Whenever it felt like something bad was going to happen Naomi's hold on his arm would tightened and she'd press herself even closer to him. At some time during the movie she had scooted closer till she was right next to him. He let himself look down at her as she stared at the screen. He looked back to the movie as the detective tried to convince Telly that she believed her. The detective was suddenly thrown into the sky and while that happened Naomi jumped and squeezed his arm again.

"Holy shit! I wasn't expecting that."

BPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad looked at the clock as the movie ended and sighed. It was already 8:00 and he knew Jack had something important to tell him about. He stood and looked down at Naomi as she stood up also.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah my roommate got something I gotta do."

"Oh alright." They walked toward the door and Naomi leaned against the frame. She smiled as Brad turned to her with his hands in his pockets. She found herself to be very attracted to his eyes. She also found herself drawn to him. He was so much different from the other guys. Most guys who had money thought they were better than everyone and deserved better. And yet here he was with his long hair and tiny Dorm room and it didn't phase him at all.

"I like you Brad."

"And why is that?"

"You're different you don't meet too many like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She found herself glued to the spot as he leaned forward. She watched him and found herself wanting to kiss him also. Just as she was about to touch his lips she heard a call from around the corner of the hall and turned her head as he quickly stepped back.

Brad sighed as Naomi's friends came around the corner. Naomi glanced at him apologetically and walked toward them.

"Hey guy's you're back early." Kris glanced behind Naomi and raised her brow.

"What is he doing here?" she questioned accusingly.

"Guys he was just keeping me company."

"Mmhmm and what else?" Brad walked toward them with his hands once again thrusted into his pockets.

"I'm gonna go now." Kris quickly put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Hold on we haven't been fully introduced yet. I'm Kris, that's my sister Kelly, and that's Leena and you are?"

"Brad."

"Well Brad where you from? What are your intentions?" Naomi stepped in between them and glared.

"Guys what's with the 20 questions? Just let him go." She led him down the hall away from her accusing friends. "I'm sorry about that. I'll make sure they behave next time."

"Don't worry about it. I'd do the same thing."

"Really?"

"No not really." She smiled and nudged him lightly.

"Alright I'll see you later."

"K." Naomi watched him disappear into the elevator before leaning against the wall and smiling. She could hear her friends muffled voices as they conversed in the hall. She rubbed her temples dreading what she knew her friends were going to ask. She pushed away from the wall and made her way back to the pent house.

"Naomi what was he doing here?" she hadn't even reached them and they were already bombarding her with questions.

"He was keeping me company."

"Oh come on! Look how you're dressed." She looked down at her clothes and frowned.

"What it's night time?"

"Naomi! You can just stand there and tell us nothing happened. What about John?"

"Look nothing happened! Nothing was going to happen! We are friends!"

"Do you even know this guys?" Naomi threw her hands up in the air and stormed into the apartment. "Naomi!"

"Would you all just knock it off. OK!" she slammed her door shut and walked out onto her balcony.

BPBPBPBPBPBP

Jack looked up from his magazine as the door opened and Brad walked in. he collapsed onto his bed and stared across the room.

"Finally you get back! Where've you been?"

"I was with Naomi." Jack nodded and looked back down at his magazine. "So what did you need to tell me about?"

"You know that new night club Bit took us to the other day?" Brad nodded as he began taking off his shoes and shirt. "Well they hired us to play for them tomorrow night."

"Serious how much we getting paid?"

"Well since we're just starting out they offered 5,000. It's not as much as other bands get paid, but it works."

"Hey I've got no problem with that."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: Well so sorry for such a long wait, things are crazy right now. With sports and school. Not sure when the next update will be but I'll try to get it up soon

Kojisa: Yeah and I'll try to help!

Fox: for a muse you're not doing a very good job. Slacker.

Kojisa: I know. But anyway thanks much to

Alex Schira- sorry 4 not having any giant robots, but I'm sure there are plenty of good stories with giant robots, but I'm glad you like it

An1m3cH1Ck411- thanx for the review and Brad's gonna have his hands full already so I don't think the new lead singer needs to be adding to the growing list of problems lol.

BlackHole CO – so glad u like it!

SecretpersonShadowLiger- Brad just keeps causing more trouble for himself lol. Oh and I found out the Fuma team's names I just don't know how to spell them, but it's something like Koga Negora and Iaga.

Fox: well there you go and dont forget to review and try to ignore any mistakes -Ciao OH Yeah and happy Singles Awareness Day!


	5. Let The Show Begin

The Bet 

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 4

Let the Show Begin 

Fox: Well here we go another chapter

Kojisa: That's right and I have been working very hard on it

Fox: Hey I'm the one who wrote it how about a little recognition!

Kojisa: (Cowers in the corner) So sorry uh yeah of course!

Fox: Just read the disclaimer

Kojisa: Fox owns nothing although she wishes she owned it all, but she doesn't. Even if we did say she owned something you couldn't sue because she is flat broke. If you opened her wallet lil' moths would fly out of it yep yep. Now on with the chappy!

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol hung thickly in the air and noise filtered into the backstage where the four band members of Devilzcrow prepared for the big night. Although none of them said it, they were all feeling the effects of their anxious nerves. Brad leaned his guitar against the wall and walked toward the side stage to peer out over the crowed from behind the curtain. He had to admit he was really surprised to see such a big crowed show up to watched a band never heard of before. This was going to either make them or break them. If the night went well they could have a chance of being signed on with the record company for good.

Brad looked one last time before turning to walk back. He stopped suddenly and looked out toward the center of the crowed. Right there with her friends was Naomi.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"What's up Brad?" Brad glanced over toward Jack as he stared over Brad's shoulder.

"Naomi's here! I can't let her see me."

"Why not?"

"It'd mess up everything I told her."

"Well you better figure out something. We have to go through with this you know that." Brad gritted his teeth and turned away from the stage and walked back toward his guitar.

"What's the matter Brad?" Brad glanced and Bit and shoved his fists in his pockets.

"Naomi's here…if she sees me it might mess everything up."

"What are you gonna do?" Brad shrugged and sat down on the stool that was against the wall.

"Put this on." Brad looked up as Benji stood and tossed a black sweatshirt to him. "Just put your hair back an put the hood up. Then when you're on stage make sure you don't face directly at her." Brad stood and grinned.

"Well Benji, I gotta give you credit. You're smarter than you look."

"Gee thanks." He responded, his voice coated with sarcasm. Brad quickly pulled the sweatshirt over his head and pulled the hood up as the host began introducing them.

"Now everyone put your hands together for a new band known as Devilzcrow!" they were all surprised at the applause that arose from the crowd. No one had even heard of them and yet thousands came here to listen to them. Brad felt his stomach clench as the curtain rose and the thousands of eyes were now on them. Then out of habit they began to play the songs they had been practicing for weeks now.

"I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer…" a full hour they had played. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it and not one person had gotten up and left. So when the final note was played they were all pleased with the performance. The band sat back stage, lost in their own thoughts as a comedian now took the stage and was entertaining the crowed with his wit.

Brad pushed away from the wall and pulled the sweatshirt over his head and tossed it back to Benji.

"Hey thanks a lot for letting me use it." Benji shrugged and threw it toward his bag that was set next to the exit.

"No biggy." Brad nodded and headed for the door that led into the club.

"Where you going?" Brad glanced back at Jack and grinned.

"To see Naomi. Cause I'm gonna make you both pay up soon." Bit frowned at Brad.

"You're not really going to make me pay are you?"

"Yeah I am. You made the bet so you gotta go through with it just like Jack." Bit kicked at the ground and mumbled something to himself.

"Dammed to hell." He then turned and walked outside.

"I'll see you back at the dorm Jack."

"Fine whatever."

Brad shut the door behind him and looked out over the crowed for where Naomi was sitting. He spotted her leaning over to whisper to whichever friend it was that was sitting next to her. Kris was it? He stepped through the crowed till he was behind Naomi then leaned down next to her so she could hear him.

"Hey Naomi." She jumped slightly and turned to look at him and smiled.

"Brad what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh we all decided to come see this new band. We've heard a lot about them. What about you?"

"Oh same thing . . . what did you think of the band?"

"They were really good. I'm impressed because I heard they were just a bunch of college students."

"Yeah that seems to be the rumor flying around." Brad looked up as someone cleared their throat and found her friends staring at him. He made an attempt to be friendly and smiled. " . . . Hello ladies." Naomi glanced over her shoulder and glared then kicked the nearest one who just happened to be Kris.

"Knock it off." She threatened between clenched teeth. Turning back to Brad she motioned to the chair next to her. "Why don't you sit with us. Unless you've gotta be somewhere."

"No not until later." he pulled the chair out and sat down and glanced toward the comedian on stage.

"Didn't you say your room mate was in a band?" Brad turned toward her and nodded.

"Yeah, but they're not really doing anything."

"Oh that's too bad."

"I guess but they don't really mind though." Brad looked up as Kris and the other two stood up from the table.

"We're going to the bar to see Leon and get something to drink you want anything Naomi?" she shook her head and held up the bottle of water that was sitting in front of her. They shrugged and turned to head for the bar.

"Not much of a drinker?" Naomi smiled and took a sip of water.

"Oh I drink plenty. It's just that I was nominated to be the DD and they just like to give me a hard time."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Kris pulled out a stool from the bar and sat down followed by Kelly and Leena. Leon spotted them and walked over and smiled.

"Hey long time no see. What can I get you?"

"Diablo please." Responded Kris as she fished in her bag for her card.

"Magerita for me Leon." Answered Kelly.

"Me to bro." Leon nodded and turned to retrieve the requested drinks. He passed them their orders then leaned on the counter.  
"Where's Naomi?" Kris frowned and nodded toward their seats.

"She's with this guy she met the other day. Supposedly he some rich kid whose parents race thoroughbreds. He's going to get her in trouble with her boyfriend. John won't be happy." Leon looked up to see whom this guy was. He caught sight of him and frowned.

"Are you sure that's him?" Kris nodded and cocked a brow.

"Yeah Why?"

"That's one of the guitarists that just performed in that band." Leena looked back to Brad then at Leon.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure. When they first got here they were talking to the bartender whose shift is right before mine and I'm pretty sure that's the guitarist. He's from South Carolina or something." Kris took a drink and scowled.

"I knew he was bad news!"

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"Well I gotta get going so I'll see ya later Naomi."

"Alright." Brad pushed his seat back and began making his way toward the exit. Just as he was about to push the door open Kelly stopped him. She was glaring at him and had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Listen don't play innocent with me! I know what you're doing and I suggest you stop now!" Brad was confused and slightly worried. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"You told Naomi that you were from Kentucky, and that your parents race thoroughbreds. I know that's not true. So whatever you think you're going to get from Naomi, just stop it now." Brad could feel his anger rising.

"What makes you think I'm trying to get anything from her."

"Because that's how you people are-"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind! I won't tell Naomi, but I suggest you break it off with her and avoid her, because she's too good for you. So stop coming around!" and with that she stepped around him and walked away, but not before flashing him a dirty look over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowed.

Brad clenched his fists and slammed the door open and let it bang shut. He walked silently down the street toward the college campus. He moved passed people with out apologizing and by the time he had reached the dorm his temper had not dwindled.

He kicked the door shut and sat down on his bed and glared at the TV.

"What's wrong with you?"

" . . . Nothing."

"What she tell you to beat it?"

"No but her friends sure did." Jack laughed to himself and peered at Brad from the corner of his eyes.

"You still sure you're going to win?"

"That's not the point Jack! If you would have heard that Kris chick you would have been mad to!" Jack Leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Well it must have been bad to get you riled up like this."

"If only you knew." Jack yawned then cleared his throat.

"Well I suppose it's going to be even harder for you to win. Looks like I'll be keeping my money after all." Brad kicked off his shoes and laid back and faced the wall.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"Mmhmm good night . . ." Brad mumbled an incoherent reply and reached out to shut the light off.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Naomi held her phone in her hand as she watched her TV. She didn't even know what she was watching, because she was having a silent war with herself on whether she should call Brad or not. She didn't know why but she seemed drawn to him. When he was around all her cares seemed to melt away.

She stared down at the phone and the numbers seemed to reach out to her, beckoning her to dial his phone number. She glanced quickly at the clock then back at the phone. It was barely 10 he would be up right? She moved her thumb to press the first number and jumped suddenly as the phone ring. She fumbled with the electronic device then pressed 'Talk' and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" she frowned at the voice on the other end.

"Who's this?"

"It's John! You know your boyfriend." Naomi's spirits fell slightly and she was surprised at her own honesty.

"Oh hey how are you?"

"God I let you go off to college and this is the thanks I get?" Naomi squeezed the receiver and glared. These were the comments that got them into arguments just like it was going to do now.

"Excuse me? Let me go? You didn't have a say on whether I was going or not!" She could hear the anger already in his voice and waited for him to start shouting.

"You take things too seriously! Why do you always gotta say stupid shit like that?"

"You're the one who says the stupid things. You know I'm not going to let you get away with a comment like that!"

"I didn't call to fight with you!"

"Well then watch what you say God dammit! You bring it upon yourself!"

"You now what forget it I was just calling to say that I wasn't going to be able to make it to Hawaii for Thanksgiving OK!"

"Why? We made these plans a long time ago? You always back out!"

"I have plans with my parents alright! Quit being stupid!" Naomi clenched her teeth and brought the receiver away from her ear and stared at it.

"I am not being stupid!" she yelled and then pressed 'Off' before chucking it across the room to hit the wall. She then mentally slapped herself and stood to retrieve it again. The back was falling off a little, but no serious damage had been done, but she was too mad to even think about calling anyone. Instead she laid down on her bed and soon fell asleep.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: Well there you go another chappy…well as usual hope you enjoy and please R & R hmm . . . I'm really happy right now yep yep. It was a good night. I got to see my Chou in a Fashion show! He's so handsome too bad yall don't know him he's gorgeous…anyway Kojisa anything to add?

Kojisa: ya! We enjoyed all the nice reviews so special thanx to

SecretpersonShadowLiger- Here's another update and I'll try to get another soon! Just bare with me

Inuko-sama – Glad you like it and don't worry hopefully I'll have answers very soon and thanx for telling me the spellings, but I'm so use to typing Kris instead of Chris I might just leave it with a K. Hope it don't bug ya too much lol

An1me3cH1Ck411- Brad is just getting more problems lol, but problems make a story interesting! Lol

Kojisa: well that's all and don't forget to review!

Fox: See ya! Ciao -Fox


	6. Friendly invitations

The Bet By: Fox Almasy 

Ch. 5

Friendly invitations 

Fox: well here we go again!

Kojisa: Yep Yep thanks to me!

Fox: Kojisa you better shut it before I do it for you

Kojisa: Did I say me I ment thanx to you!

Fox: Well of course. Go ahead and read the disclaimer

Kojisa: We no owna you no suea!

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

The days seemed to grow longer as many students began to count down until Thanksgiving break. Most of the students were already feeling the effects from hours of studying and were more than ready for time off from school.

Brad leaned against the wall as he strummed the strings of his guitar absentmindedly. The others were discussing their plans for Thanksgiving. They were all returning home, all except for Brad. His mom and step dad were going through hard times and couldn't afford to bring him home. It didn't matter to him he hadn't been home much all through his teen years so he was use to it. Truthfully his thoughts were not on break, but on Naomi. He had done as Kris had asked and stayed away from her, but he wasn't going to comply for long. He wondered vaguely what Naomi was doing for Thanksgiving.

"Hey Brad." Brad was shaken from his thoughts as he looked up toward Bit.

"What?"

"I said are you going back home for Thanksgiving?"

"No mom and Nick can't afford it."

"Oh I'm sorry." He shrugged and took the guitar strap off his shoulder and leaned it against the wall.

"No biggy. I'm use to not being home." Jack and Bit nodded in understanding as they recalled events from Brad's past that had kept him from being home. Benji just sat there completely in the dark, but didn't bother to ask about it. Bit quickly changed the subject by directing a question towards Benji.

"What are you doing?" Benji glanced down at the ground then up at them.

"I'm going to see my daughter." They all looked up surprised.

"How old is she?" questioned Brad as he propped his legs up on the table next to him.

"She's 3." He responded as he dug into his pocket and began leafing through his wallet until he produced a picture of her. She had black hair with big gray eyes and dimples. He handed the picture to Brad and leaned back in his chair. "I was 17 when she was born . . . her mom was only 15, but she died during childbirth . . ." his voice trailed off as he stared down at the ground lost in a flood of memories. Bit took the picture and studied the little girl's face.

"What's her name?"

"Riley. She's living with my mom until I get out of college and find out what I'm going to do." They fell silent until Brad stood and walked toward the door.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Where you going?" he shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I just need to do something."

"Alright see ya." He opened the door and stepped out of the empty gym. The campus was empty and only a few lights were on in the dorms. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't really care.

He found himself staring at the Statue of Liberty.

"Hey stranger." He looked up and glanced around. He was surprised to find Naomi standing next to him. She smiled and leaned against the railing. "I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

"Yeah . . . I've been busy."

"I understand. What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" she questioned as she turned to face him.

"Nothing really. I'm staying here."

"How come?" Brad froze. He almost told her they couldn't afford it.

"Uh . . . my parents are . . . going on a trip." He blurted and glanced at her to see if she believed him.

"Oh that's too bad."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meeting my parents in Hawaii." They were silent as they stared out over the bay, then Naomi turned and smiled at him. "Hey I've got any idea!"

"What?"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh no I couldn't."

"No I insist. I can't just let you stay alone for Thanksgiving."

"No really it's OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, but I'm touched by your concern." She smiled and leaned against him.

"Alright."

"I'll walk you home. Come on." they turned and began walking back to Naomi's place. Once they reached it Brad said bye on the street instead of going up. He didn't feel like listening to Kris or any of the others. So he went home.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad groaned as a loud banging sound surrounded him. He mumbled and twisted around under his blankets and ended up with the top pulled over his head and the bottom wrapped around his legs, but the banging continued.

"Brad see who's at the door." Brad pushed himself up sleepily and peered through the spy whole in the door. His eyes widened suddenly at the sight of Naomi standing in the hall.

"Shit!" Jack sat up and looked at Brad.

"Who is it?"

"Jack you gotta hide!"

"What do you mean I gotta hide?"

"Shh just go hide in the closet or something. It's Naomi and if she sees you she'll recognize you from the other night." Jack groaned and stood up and managed to stumble to the closet. As soon as the door was closed Brad opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Naomi. What brings you here?" she smiled and thrusted an envelope into his hand.

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"That's your plane ticket and I've already talked to my parents and they say it's fine. So you're coming and we leave Friday morning OK." Brad was speechless and only managed to nod his head. "Good. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah see ya." He watched her walk away then shut the door and sat down on his bed. Jack stumbled from the closet and scratched his head.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm going with her to Hawaii for Thanksgiving."

"Wow you are so screwed."

"Thanks for the support." He fell back onto the bed and stared at the envelope in his hand. 'What a hassle this is.'

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"You invited him to go with you?" questioned Leena as she sat in Naomi's room.

"Keep it down OK I don't need Kris to hear. You know what she thinks about him."

"Yeah, but I can kind of sympathize with her. You just met the guy."

"Oh not you too Leena."

"Well what you do with your life is your business. So it doesn't really matter to me."

"Thanks, but just promise you wont tell Kris that he's coming with me."

"Who's going with you?" Leena asked innocently

"Exactly."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: I know this chappy is short, but I wanted to get it up so yeah that's about all I want to say.

Kojisa: yeah so R&R and I'll try to help Fox write more. But it's Spring Break! So we might get more done!

Fox: yeah thankfully I was really needing a break from school. Well see ya Ciao!


	7. Childhood Fears

The Bet 

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 6

Childhood fears 

Fox: Another day another chapter.

Kojisa: yeah and I've run out of things to say so I'll just move on to the disclaimer

Fox owns nothing, but the plot…and Benji OK that's all

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad stared nervously out at the airplanes. He'd never enjoyed flying ever since he was little, and could still remember the first and only time he had actually flown.

_A five-year-old boy stood with hands pressed against a large window as he watched his breath cloud the glass. He stepped back and admired his handiwork and proceeded to write his name on it B-R-A-D only the R had come out backwards._

_"Brad stay with us I don't want to lose you." The little boy looked around until he saw his mom and dad. Then grabbing his backpack he ran over to them and grabbed onto his mothers belt loop._

_"Momma when am I gonna see it?" he whined and tried to see through the sea of people crowding the entrance of the airport._

_"Soon sweety just be patient." Brad frowned and followed as they moved slowly forward. He didn't like waiting and hated it even more when his mom called him sweety._

_"Mom stop calling me that I'm not a baby."_

_"Oh that's right I forgot." As they reached the metal detector Brad let go of his mom's belt loop and started to wander towards one of the many gift shops. He looked up at the glass figures that lined the walls and reached up as high as he could to grab one, but was stopped suddenly._

_"No Brad you're not suppose to be wandering off." He felt himself be picked up suddenly and looked over his shoulder to see his mom scowling at him. "If you leave my side again I'll just take you home." Brad crossed his arms and began to pout._

_"Fine." His mom carried him back to the metal detector and grabbed his backpack and placed it on the convator belt. _

_Brad soon found himself staring at the different planes on the runway. Brad turned around to find his parents were gone. He looked around and saw them walking towards the terminal and began to run after them._

_"Mom wait for me!" he pushed through groups of people trying to reach his parents, but they were soon out of sight. "Mom! Dad!" he stopped suddenly and realized he was on the plane. "Mom!" He walked down the aisle avoiding the stares from people on board. "Mom!"_

_"Brad!" he looked around and saw his mom a few seats in front of him. "I told you not to leave my side!"_

_"I tried not to."_

_"Just come here." He began to pout again as he climbed into his seat and let his mom buckle the seat belt._

But that hadn't been the worst of it and it wasn't why he was nervous to fly now. It was what happened during the middle of the flight that made him nervous.

_"Brad do you want something to eat?" he looked away from the window and shook his head._

_"Are you having fun so far?" _

_"Yeah!" the plane jolted suddenly making Brad almost fall forward off his seat. A few screams erupted from other people around him and then the pilot's voice came over the speaker system._

_"We're experiencing some turbulence so please buckle your seat belts and we should be out of it shortly."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Nothing sweety everything is going to be fine . . ." Brad could tell she was nervous and so he didn't really believe her._

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_"I'm sorry." The plane jolted again and the overhead lights flickered._

_"Mommy." He felt his mom grab his hand and he leaned over to bury his face in her side._

_"Everything is going to be fine Brad."_

"Brad." Brad shook his head and looked up. Naomi was standing in front of him smiling. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well come on they just called our flight."

"Right." He stood and slung the bag he had brought over his shoulder. Still thinking about when he was little. He followed Naomi through the terminal and to their seats on the plane. He looked out the window nervously and fumbled with the seat belt as he tried to buckle it.

"You OK?" he glanced at Naomi and smiled.

"Yeah I've just . . . had bad experiences with flying."

"Oh . . . well don't worry I've made this trip plenty of times." Brad nodded and looked back out the window.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad was relieved as the plane landed at the Hawaii airport. Nothing had gone wrong and they had managed to get there safely.

"See Brad everything was fine." He nodded and followed her through the airport and outside as soon as they had gotten their luggage. Naomi set her stuff down and proceeded to flag down a taxi. It wasn't long until they were on their way to the vacation house.

"You're going to love it. There's a private beach and it's not far from town. I'll have to take you out tonight."

"Alright."

"What's wrong? You seem nervous."

"I'm always nervous when I meet new people."

"Oh don't worry my parent's are really nice. Besides I think they're leaving the day after Thanksgiving on some business trip so we'll have the place to ourselves for a couple of days."

'Alone with Naomi . . . this could work to my benefit.'

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"Naomi! It's so good to see you!" the moment Naomi stepped out of the taxi her mom had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey mom."

"Oh we missed you so much." Naomi's mom pulled away and smiled then glanced behind her at Brad. "And you must be Brad!" he nodded and stepped back a little as she rushed to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad to meet you. Naomi has told me a lot about you.

"Mom!"

"And you're more cuter than the other boys she's brought home."

"Mom!" Naomi's mom looked away from Brad and smiled.

"It's true. Oh you can call me Kathy." Kathy was a slender woman and didn't look her age. Brad could see that Naomi took after her mom do to the red hair and magenta eyes that they both shared. Naomi's Dad came forward and just seeing him made Brad want to disappear.

"I'm Mr. Flugal." He held out his hand and Brad shook it timidly. "And where did you say you were from again."

"I'm . . . uh . . . from . . ."

"Dad! Be nice. Give him a break we only just got here. Come on Brad." Brad picked up his bag and followed Naomi down the gravel bath to the two-story beach house.

Brad had to blink a few times as he stepped into the house. Everything seemed to be white except for a few things accented in light blue. He stared up at the ceiling high over his head and at the second story railing.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." She led the way up the stares and down the hardwood hallway until she came to a door on the left. "You'll stay here and my room is the one next to yours." She motioned to her door then started off toward it. "So make yourself comfortable and I'll go unpack." He watched her disappear into her room before opening his own door and walking inside. The theme in this room seemed to be black and white. The walls were white and the furniture was black. He glanced around and walked towards a door that he assumed to be the closet. He turned the knob and was surprised to find a bathroom. He blinked then shut the door and looked around the room once more until he spotted another door and opened it. It led into a large walk in closet and he dumped his bag into the corner of the closet and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and collapsed onto the bed.

"This is insane." He muttered then spotting a phone he reached over and lifted the receiver. He quickly dialed the dorm room and waited as it rang. It soon kicked over to the answering machine and played the recording they had then beeped. "Well Jack so much for giving you a call as soon as I arrived. Well whatever you're doing you better not spend any of my money! I'll call you later." He reached over and hung the phone up.

"Well come on. You don't honestly think I'm gonna let you lie around all day!" Brad looked up towards the door where Naomi stood with one hand on her hip.

"I was hoping."

"Are you kidding? You're on vacation with me. I guess I should have warned you before hand that I make it a point to never have time to lie around. Now come on I've got a lot of places to take you."

"OK." He pushed himself up and followed her out of the house.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"This is the best place to eat." Brad looked around the outside lounge area then back at Naomi.

"How come?"

"Well the food's really good and they have performances."

"What kind?"

"There's a fire dance and some others."

"A fire dance?"

"Yeah I can't explain it, but I'm sure you'll like it."

The dance had been with girls holding lighted torches and swinging them to the beat of a fast paced song. After the performance Naomi had taken the liberty of ordering their food and not telling Brad what it was until it came.

"So what is it?"

"Shark."

"Shark?"

"Yeah it's really good. Trust me."

"Alright I'll trust you."

"Good."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: another Chapter. I just finished my Spanish project, which was a video taping of my friend getting "Hit" by a car and then my other friend and me pulled up in her car as paramedics and had to ask the victim questions in Spanish. It was great though and we've got bloopers and everything oh and my version of baywatch entrance paramedic style lol! And I can definitely pull it off if you know what I mean

Kojisa: yeah while Fox is off on her tangent we'd like to thank

From Ch 4

An1m3cH1Ck411  
Here's another chappy. And things are about to get really complicated

Rune- I'm glad you like the story I'm actually really surprised how many reviews I've gotten

From Ch. 5

secretperson-ShadowLiger – I updated as soon as I could, but the dumb PC is malfunctioning thanks for reviewing!

LancerLead – things are just going to keep getting worse

Fox: Well see yeah and don't forget to read and review Audi!


	8. Dads suck

The Bet

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 7

Dads' suck

Fox: sorry for the long wait and I don't want to make you wait longer so Kojisa please read the disclaimer

Kojisa: We own nothing. Sometimes I don't even think we own our own sanity

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Sounds of waves crashing flooded Brad's ears, as he slowly became conscious. He pushed himself up from the silk covered pillow and looked around the room. The sun was spilling into the room and onto the bed where Brad slept. His eyes moved to rest on the clock and groaned as the large red numbers glowed back at him.

"10:00…" he sat up and rubbed his face still trying to will himself awake. He stood and stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Steam had fogged the mirror as he stepped into the shower and let the water beat down on his back. He didn't like waking up early if he didn't have to and for Brad 10:00 was early.

A half-hour later Brad was walking down the steps to the kitchen and was surprised to find no one there.

"Where'd everyone go?" he leaned on the counter and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite. He jumped suddenly at the sound of Mr. Flugal's voice behind him almost making him choke.

"Do you usually sleep this late?" Brad glanced around nervously hoping to catch sight of Naomi, but she was no where.

"Uh…sometimes…" Mr. Flugal didn't seem pleased as he crossed his arms over his chest and studied Brad.

"How old did you say you were"

"22." Brad could hear the panic in his own voice and cursed himself. He was never really good at talking with girl's parents . . . especially their Dads. They often thought of him as a menace trying to deflower their little girls . . . or at least that's what one girl's dad had said. Brad hated guys like that. "Do you know where Naomi is?" he questioned while trying to move away from the larger man before him.

"She's out with her mother and told me to tell you that she wont be back till late."

"Oh . . . OK." Mr. Flugal continued to stare at him and didn't look like he was leaving any time soon.

"I take it you're not busy today so I need you to do a few things for me."

"Like what?" Brad questioned as he tossed the apple core into the trash.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"What a crock of shit." Brad mumbled as he stared at the driftwood littering the private beach. It was a proven that Mr. Flugal disliked him greatly. He had told Brad to remove the driftwood from the beach thus here Brad stood now. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue board shorts then sat down on the sand. "What was Naomi thinking leaving me here with her Dad.

"Tired already?" Brad jumped up and turned around to stare at Naomi's dad.

"No I was just deciding . . .how I was going to clean up." The larger man before him crossed his arms over his chest his expression never changing from the angry look that seemed to be his usual expression. He stood there for a few minutes then turned and walked back to the house. Brad watched him till he disappeared into the house then clenched his fists and began picking up the wood.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad glared up at the sun as he threw the last piece of driftwood onto the pile. The private beach was now spotless as Brad sat down next to the pile and stared out over the ocean. He took a deep breath and let it out through clenched teeth as he continued to remind himself that after tomorrow Naomi's parents were leaving and it'd be just her and him.

"Hey Brad!" Brad looked over his shoulder where Naomi was walking down from the house. She came up next him and sat down as she glanced over him. He had removed his shirt sometime during the day and his upper body was now tanned from the sun's rays. "Wow you got really dark. What were you doing out here?" Brad leaned his elbows on his knees and glanced at Naomi out of the corner of his eyes.

"Your Dad asked me to pick up the drift wood." Naomi's eyebrows raised as she leaned back on her hands.

"What? Are you serious?" Brad looked back out toward the water and nodded. "I can't believe him. He does that with everybody."

"Gee lucky me."

"Well come on lets go back inside." They stood and brushed the sand away before starting for the house. Naomi looked at Brad again and smiled. "You know you really ought to have worn sun screen. You might not have turned so dark."

"Well now I get to go back to New York with a tan."

"That actually might not be such a bad idea."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad stared at the reflection that was bouncing on the ceiling from the ocean outside. He had spent the rest of the day staying away from Mr. Flugal, which wasn't easy. He hated the fact that he was now wide-awake at 2 a.m. He rolled over and stood from the bed and walked toward the sliding glass doors and stared out over the water. The moon was full and its reflection was shining brightly in the black of the ocean.

Brad vaguely wondered about the band and what they were doing. Or what his mom, step Dad, and little half sister were doing. He turned around at the sound of his door opening and was surprised to see Naomi standing in the entranceway.

"I see you couldn't sleep either?" she murmured and walked over to stand next to him.

"I think its jet lag."

"Yeah I know the feeling." They stood in silence with the only sound being the waves crashing on the sand. The stillness was broken and Naomi glanced at Brad from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry about my Dad today. I hope you're still enjoying yourself."

"Hey don't worry about it. I really don't mind." Naomi smiled and pushed away and moved toward the door. Brad followed her and stopped as she leaned in the doorway.

"Well I guess I'll let you sleep." She murmured as she gazed at him with half lidded eyes. Brad nodded and pulled her back as she started to walk away. Naomi's eyes widened as Brad pressed his lips gently against hers. Something inside her told her to think about John, but she didn't listen as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Brad pulled away suddenly, leaving Naomi standing with parted lips and a confused expression.

"Uh . . . I'll see you in the morning." He mumbled as he walked toward his bed and sat down.

"Yeah OK." She replied before slipping out of the room and returning to her own.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Naomi sat down on her bed, confusion still fogging her mind. What had happened just now? Why had he done what he did? Naomi didn't know how to answer these questions. They kept ringing over and over with in her brain.

Naomi touched her lips gently as she lay down on her pillows. She was vaguely ashamed that she enjoyed Brad's kiss more than she had ever enjoyed one from John. She knew it probably wouldn't have happened if Brad knew about John. She never took the liberty to tell him and even now after tonight she didn't want to tell him. Brad seemed to fill an empty void that John could not or refused to fill.

Thoughts swam through Naomi's mind. Questions that should be answered soon but Naomi was hesitant to face them. She was starting to like the feeling of not being with John; he was heartless at times and was only your friend when it was beneficial for him.

Naomi rubbed at her temples then glanced out the window at a full moon that hung in the night sky. What was she going to do about this? She couldn't just think of her and Brad as just friends. Things obviously seemed to be more than that, but what could you call it.

'Oh Naomi just go to sleep . . . worry about it later.' Naomi agreed with the voice in her head and rolled over, wrapped her arms about her pillow and closed her eyes.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

The room seemed to be silent except for the conversation Naomi and her mom were having. Brad stared down at his now empty plate and refused to look up. He could feel Mr. Flugal's eyes on him. Keeping under close surveillance in case he tried anything.

'It's OK Brad. just ignore him. They're leaving tonight don't forget.' Brad looked up slowly as the room at some point had fallen silent. Everyone was looking at him and he knew he had missed a question or something.

"What?"

"I said what do you plan on doing after college?" Brad wanted to strangle Mr. Flugal, but refrained and instead rested his cheek on his fist.

"I'm not really sure yet." This was not entirely true. If things went the way they were all planing then they'd be signed onto a record company and all he would have to do is play his guitar and be a back up singer.

"So you have no idea what so ever?"

"I have ideas I'm just not positive yet." Naomi could see Brad's annoyed expression, although he tried to hide it. Just as her dad was about to ask another question Naomi stood up and quickly changed the subject.

"Brad how about you help me with the dishes." Brad nodded and followed Naomi into the kitchen. She glanced at him and smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into him, but thankfully they'll be leaving in a few hours. And tonight there's a party at this bar. I thought we could go."

"Sounds good."

Fox: everyone I am so very sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy and every time I got on the PC to type I was stuck and wasn't sure what to type about plus homework and preparing for finals. We've got 9 days left of school and after that I'm getting a job so I can buy a laptop. The job pays 10 bucks an hour 8 hours a day, so it's pretty great, but that also means I wont have much time to type. Then in July I have to show at the fair and then I have to do PE for summer school because I'm missing half a semester. How gay is that? n e way I'm babbling. Hope u all can forgive me and I'll try to update again soon.

Kojisa: ya so please read and review OK Audi


	9. A Drunk Man's Actions Are A Sober Man's ...

The Bet

By: Fox Almasy

Ch 8

A Drunk Man's Actions are a Sober Man's Thoughts

Fox: things have been crap for me lately. Last Thursday my Grandma passed away and then on Saturday my dog, who is my baby got ran over. I've been depressed and not even getting a job can make me happy. My handsome Chou is graduating today (6/2/05) and I may never see him again. Then I still have to go to my grandma's funeral. N e way I'm sure you all don't want to hear about this so on with the story.

Kojisa: we don't own n e thing.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

The beat of the music seemed muffled to Brad as he took another quick drink of his beer. He could see Naomi dancing from where he was sitting and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She glanced over her shoulder then sauntered over to him.

"Come dance with me." She murmured and set her beer down on the table. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet just as a slow song came over the speakers. She collapsed against him and seemed to have fallen into a fit of laughter. Brad smiled as Naomi looked up at him.

"I haven't had this many beers in so long." Brad didn't reply as he rested his head against hers. "You almost ready to go back?" Naomi questioned as she stumbled slightly but caught herself.

"Yeah come on." he took her hand and guided her toward the exit. He managed to flag down a taxi and climbed in next to Naomi

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Naomi opened the door and set the keys on the counter. She stepped back and leaned against Brad and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired." She mumbled while pushing herself away from Brad. "Come on take me to my room."

"OK." Brad helped her up the stairs while trying not to stumble himself.

He pushed open her door and managed to get her to the bed. He straitened and turned to leave, but was stopped suddenly as Naomi grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Wait don't go." Brad stared at her as he sat down on the bed. His mind was foggy as he leaned down to her and pressed his lips to hers.

Naomi's eyes widened, but she didn't know what to do. Her mind was telling her to make him stop, but something was keeping her from pushing him away.

'Naomi what about John?'

'What about John? He never really cared about me . . .' she brushed away the thoughts of John and pulled Brad closer to her.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Naomi groaned and covered her eyes as the sun penetrated the blinds. Her head was pounding and she only had the beer to blame. She sat up slowly trying to keep her head from hurting worse. She froze and stared down at Brad whose arm was draped over her and his legs were wrapped around hers.

"Oh God . . ." she pushed away from him and stood up as her heart leapt into her throat. Without waking Brad up she moved to the bathroom and shut the door. Turning the shower on she stood underneath the streams of water and watched as the steam rose up toward the ceiling.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Pain was shooting through Brad's head has he pushed himself up from the bed. The night before was a blur to him as he rolled over and stared at the ocean through the sliding glass doors. He sat up slowly and looked around the room slightly confused. Suddenly memories from last night came crashing back to him and he fell back on the bed and groaned.

"Shit what'd I do?" he stood up and began pulling on his pants. "How do I manage to screw things up?" grabbing his shirt he left the room and walked next door to his room and turned on the shower. "She's gonna hate me after this."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad glanced around as he walked down the steps and into the kitchen. He hadn't seen Naomi yet today and was not looking forward to talking to her. He wasn't sure what she thought about last night and was afraid that he might have screwed up everything. The screen door opened and Brad looked up to see Naomi stepping in.

"Hey." She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." Awkward silence seemed to feel the room as Brad leaned against the counter and shoved his hands into his pockets. Naomi shuffled her feet and crossed her arms over her chest and peered up at Brad through her bangs.

"Listen Naomi about last night . . . I'm sorry I-"

"Brad don't worry about it. I mean it's not like we were thinking clearly."

"Yeah."

"Well we're leaving tomorrow at 12:00."

"OK."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad pushed open the door and stepped into the dorm room. With a sigh he tossed his bag in the corner and collapsed onto the bed. Jack sat on the edge of his bed and continued to stare at his roommate until he looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing just wondering how it was. You know Hawaii, the beach . . . Naomi."

"Hawaii was awesome, the beach was nice . . . and Naomi . . . lets just say that's for me to know not you."

"I knew it you dog!"

"What?"

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off her."

"Shut up it wasn't like I forced her." Brad sat up and faced Jack who was grinning at him. "Just stop asking about it."

"OK, OK just tell me one thing." Brad frowned and cocked a brow.

"Just one thing?" Jack nodded. "What?"

"Was it good?"

"Oh shut up." Brad stood and threw a pillow in Jack's face and walked to the door.

"Where you going?"

"Out."

"Alright see you later."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Naomi reached into her pocket in search of her keys. Finding them she drew them out and quickly unlocked the door. Shouldering it open she grabbed her bag and walked into the penthouse and kicked the door shut. Everything was off and Naomi was glad to find no one home. She wanted to be alone for a bit to go over everything that had happened and come up with a reasonable explanation and solution. To start off the only reason things went as far as they did was because they were both keyed. If they weren't things wouldn't have escalated like they did.

"OK we're just friends . . . so what happened was not suppose to."

_'A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.' _That saying kept repeating over and over in her head. She needed something to justify that what happened was just a mistake, but some how she didn't believe that.

Naomi reached for her phone as it began to ring. Without looking at the caller ID she pressed on and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey so you're back!"

"Uh . . . yeah John how was your Thanksgiving?"

"Same old same old. Listen do you have anything planned next Friday?"

"No I don't think so . . . why?"

"No reason listen I'll talk to you later."

"OK."

"I love you."

"Uh . . . ya bye." She quickly pushed off and set the phone down on the bed. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've gotta do something about this. I've gotta tell Brad about John. But what do I do about John. I don't know if I want to be with him any more."

"Naomi are you home?" Naomi stood as her bedroom door opened and Kelly walked in. "Hey how was Hawaii?"

"It was good."

"Did Brad have fun?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Leena told me."

"I should have known. Ya he had fun." Kelly nodded and sat down next to Naomi.

"Listen I know you hear this enough from my sister, but . . . how well do you know him?" Kelly watched as Naomi glanced down at the floor. She thought briefly about what Leon had told them about Brad and how he'd been lying to Naomi this whole time.

"You guys really don't trust him do you?"

"Well I don't know, but honestly what has he told you about himself?"

"I've told you everything already."

"And you don't think that maybe he has some skeletons in his closet."

"Kelly everyone does."

"You haven't told him about John have you?" Naomi shook her head and leaned against the wall so that she was facing Kelly. "How come?"

"I don't know . . . he knows we're just friends though."

"Are sure? You don't think that maybe you're leading him on a little." Memories from the other night flashed through Naomi's mind and she could feel a blush start to rise on her cheeks.

"Well . . . maybe. He's never complained, but the other night . . .never mind I can't say anything."

"What happened?"

"Nothing . . . it's just we went to this party and got really keyed . . ." Kelly stared at her friend as she filled in the missing words that Naomi couldn't say.

"You guys didn't . . . you know did you?" Naomi looked away out the window making sure to avoid Kelly's gaze. "You slept with him . . . Don't worry I won't say anything to the others, but maybe you should find out more about him before making any drastic decisions." Naomi sighed and watched as Kelly stood and walked towards the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob and glanced back at Naomi. "Did you use protection?"

"No . . ."

"You don't think you could be pregnant do you?"

"I don't think so."

"OK . . .but maybe you should check it out."

"Don't worry."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"I'll go get us something."

"Where's Leena and Kris?"

"Shopping they'll be home in about an hour."

"OK."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: Wow I got this one up pretty fast! I'm so proud! I've only got 1 more day of school how awesome! I'm so excited. Even though so much bad stuff as been happening. Well R&R and thanks to all whom reviewed the last chapter.

Kojisa: Ya we appreciate it. and we'll be working on the next chapter cuz we're on a roll. We've gotten over the little problem of not being able to write so we should have the next chapter up soon and bad stuff may be happening! oh and for those who haven't heard of getting Keyed it means drunk if ya didn't figure it out. it's what all the dummies do at Fox's school they go out and get "keyed" sadly Chou does it to.

AUDI!


	10. Baby Sitting

The Bet

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 9

Baby sitting

Fox: Here I'm surprised I got this one up so soon. Hope you like this one.

Kojisa: we don't own anything

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"Brad? Brad are you there?" Brad sat up and stared at the door. The banging continued till Brad stood and opened it. Benjiwas standing there looking relieved. "Oh thank God you're here!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've got tests until like 9 tonight . . . and I really need you to watch my daughter." Brad frowned and looked around for the said little girl.

"I thought she was staying with your mom."

"She was but when I went to visit my mom got sick and is in the hospital. So I had to bring Riley back with me. Can you watch her?"

"Where is she?" Benji glanced around frantically. Then looked down the hall to see his daughter talking with some guy who had just stepped out of a dorm room.

"Riley get over here." She peeked over at Benji then smiled up at the man before her.

"OK I have ta go now buh-bye!" she called and waved as she ran toward Benji. "What's wong Daddy?" Benji rested his hand on her head and smiled at Brad.

"Riley this is Brad. Remember I was telling you about him?" shyness suddenly seemed to set over her as she attached herself to Benji's pant leg and buried her face in it. "Oh we're shy all of a sudden are we? Say hi Riley." She peeked up at Brad then grinned.

"Hi I'm Riley and I'm 3 yews old."

"So you can watch her right?" Brad looked down at the little girl then back up at Benji.

"Sure."

"Thank you so much! I owe you big time."

"Don't mention it." Benji bent down so that he was closer to Riley and quickly kissed her forehead.

"OK I'll be back later for you. Behave because if Brad tells me you were bad you're going to be in trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"OK." He stood again and began walking down the hall. Riley watched him go then turned and stared at Brad with piercing hazel eyes. Brad stood back so that she could walk inside then shut the door behind him.

"Are you hungry."

"Nope Daddy gave me food aweady." She climbed up onto Brad's bed and kept looking around the room. "Who's bed is dat?" she questioned pointing to Jack's side of the room..

"My roommate's."

"Whewe is he?"

"I don't know." She looked around again then stared at Brad.

"How come yo not dwessed yet?"

"Because it's Saturday . . . do you always ask this many questions?" she shrugged her shoulders and glanced over at the TV.

"Do you have any movies?"

"No."

"I'm bowed."

"Bored? Tell you what stop asking questions and I'll take you to get an ice cream how does that sound?"

"Ya!"

"Alright let me get my clothes."

"OK." Brad shuffled around the room and quickly pulled on a pair of pants then grabbed a shirt from his closet and tugged it on. Riley watched him then jumped down from the bed and held up his shoes.

"Hewe you go." Brad took then from her and slipped them on then shut the TV off.

"OK let's go."

"Wait you hafta help me put my jacket on." she wined holding up the denim jacket she had been wearing. Brad took it from her and quickly helped her put it on.

"OK you ready?"

"Hold on." she reached up onto the bed and grabbed the stuffed animal she had been carrying then smiled up at Brad.

"OK." She cried and followed Brad out of the room.

She stayed next to him all the way out of the dorms but stopped suddenly as they were about to cross the street. Brad glanced behind him and stopped as she stared up at him with arms raised.

"What?"

"Yow suppose ta cawy me."

"Carry you?" she nodded and raised her arms higher. Brad sighed and quickly picked her up. "Alright let's go."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad watched as Riley sat on the park bench licking her ice cream. Her stuffed animal was next to her and it appeared to be a very worn lion. Brad shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around as people walked passed them. He had to admit that she was a good kid, but she talked non-stop. Only the ice cream was able to shut her up.

Naomi looked up and was surprised to see Brad sitting with a little girl who was eating an ice cream. She stood watching them debating on whether to go say hi or not. They hadn't seen each other since they got back and Naomi was pretty sure it was because of what happened. She sighed and began walking toward them. Even though she was still feeling uncertain about everything she couldn't avoid Brad because it wasn't his fault.

"Hey Brad." he looked up and seemed surprised to see her.

"Hey yourself . . . uh sorry I didn't call or anything."

"Don't worry about it. So who's this little girl."

"She belongs to my friend Ben." Naomi smiled down at the girl who seemed to be too preoccupied with eating her ice cream.

"What's her name?"

"My name's Riley!" Naomi smiled and sat down next to Brad.

"I didn't know you liked kids Brad."

"Well they're OK. This one talks a lot though." Riley grinned having finished her ice cream and now had its contents smeared around her mouth. Brad frowned and searched around in his pockets for a napkin then handed it to Riley and watched as she made an attempt to clean her face. Naomi laughed and grabbed the napkin from Riley.

"Here let me help you." She twisted the cap of her water bottle and poured some of it onto the napkin then leaned over and wiped Riley's face. "There."

"You're a lot better with kids than I am."

"I use to have to take care of my little cousins." Riley jumped up suddenly and began to tug on Brad's arm.

"Bwad can I go on the swings please?"

"I don't care." She smiled and turned and ran towards the jungle gym. Naomi smiled and peered over at Brad.

"Bwad huh?"

"Ya I don't think she can say her R's except for her own name."

"She's really pretty." Brad nodded and looked back towards the jungle gym searching it for Riley.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." Brad stood and hurried over to it.

"Riley? Where are you?" Naomi was next to him and looked around worriedly.

"But she was just here."

"Damn it Benji's gonna kill me."

"Well she couldn't have gotten far. Come on." She took his hand and began to search the entire park. Brad stopped at an elderly couple who were watching their grandchildren.

"Excuse me did you see a little girl with black hair and a denim jacket go by here?"

"No I don't think so." Brad ran a hand quickly through his hair and walked over to Naomi who was talking to a woman. She turned and around and began walking towards Brad.

"Nothing."

"But where could she have gone?"

"I don't know." Brad collapsed onto a bench and looked at the sky.

"God is punishing me for something." Naomi sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Brad looked up suddenly at the tiny sound of giggling coming from a near by bush. Brad stood and walked over to it and peered into the middle of a circle of shrubs. Riley was sitting there petting a kitten that was lying on top of her lion.

"There you are!" He reached in and quickly picked her up.

"Wait look a kitty! Can I keep it please?"

"I don't know it's up to your dad."

"Daddy wont cawe I pwomise. Please!"

"Fine I don't care." He set her down so she could pick up the kitten and her lion then watched her climb onto the bench and sit down with the creature in her lap.

"What's her name Riley?" questioned Naomi as she reached out and scratched behind the cat's ear.

"Peanut Butter Puff." She exclaimed and hugged the kitten around it's neck.

"Peanut Butter Puff? How come?" Brad asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because that's my favowite ceweal." Naomi laughed and brushed Riley's hair gently.

"How old are you Riley?"

"Thwee. What's yow name?"

"Naomi."

"How old awe you?"

"20."

"Weally that's how old my Daddy is." Naomi seemed surprised as she looked at Brad.

"He was 17 when she was born." Brad informed her and leaned against the bench.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Naomi smiled as she peered over at Brad and watched as he carried Riley against his shoulder. she had fallen asleep at the park and Naomi had agreed to carry the kitten while he carried her.

Naomi took the keys and unlocked the door then held it open for Brad as he carried Riley in and set her on his bed. She set the kitten next to her then followed Brad toward the kitchenette.

"How long is she going to be with you?"

"Not sure her dad should be here around 9:30." Naomi glanced over at the clock then back at Brad.

"It's barely 5."

"I know." Brad handed her a bottle of water from the fridge and took one for himself.

"Well I would invite you to go eat, but she's still sleeping."

"At least she won't be asking me questions for now." Naomi smiled and stared over at the little girl.

"Where's her Mom?"

"Benji says she died while she was having Riley."

"Oh how sad. Do you watch her often?"

"No this is the first time I've ever met her. She was staying with her Grandma, but I guess her grandma's in the hospital now so she's staying with her Dad." Brad glanced up he could feel the slight uneasiness between them and just couldn't stand it anymore. "Naomi listen about the other night . . . I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's OK I don't think either of us were planing it, but it happened and there's nothing we can do to change it . . . and I wouldn't want to change what happened . . . would you?" Brad stared at the woman before him and didn't know what to say. He thought he had screwed everything up, but yet here she was smiling at him.

"No."

"Awe you two mawwied?" Both Brad and Naomi looked over at Riley who was sitting up on the bed.

"No we're not." Answered Brad as a blush rose on Naomi's cheeks. She turned away from Brad and walked over to Riley.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ya!"

"Brad do you want to come with me to eat?"

"If you don't mind the kid."

"Of course not."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad jumped at the soft tapping on the door. He glanced over at Jack's bed, which was still unoccupied. He gently lifted Riley from his lap and opened the door.

"Where've you been?" Brad questioned as he stepped back to let Jack in.

"I had a meeting with the record company. We've got our first concert all scheduled."

"Ya? When?"

"Next month on the first. Tickets are going on sail tomorrow." Jack glanced over at Brad's bed and frowned.

"Who's that?"

"Benji's daughter. He should be here soon." They looked up as someone else began to knock on the door. Brad stood once again and pulled the door open to let Benji in.

"Sorry I'm late Brad."

"Don't worry about it."

"Was she good?"

"Ya . . . oh and you got a new cat."

"What?"

"She found a kitten in the park and said you didn't care if she had it."

"Oh boy." Benji looked down as the said kitten rubbed against his leg and began to purr. "You're worse than me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can say no."

"Oh shut up." Benji smiled and gently took Riley into his arms.

"At least I don't have to get her to go to sleep." Brad placed the kitten in Benji's arms then sat down on his bed.

"See you tomorrow. Oh and we've got our concert scheduled it's next month."

"Alright see ya."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: another chappy! Hope you all like it and don't forget to R&R

Kojisa: yes don't forget Audi!


	11. The Secrets Out

The Bet

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 10

The Secret's Out

Fox: we only own the OC everything else does not belong to me

Kojisa: Sorry for the long wait enjoy!

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad stared around the empty campus. He was convinced that he was the only one who didn't have afternoon classes. Jack was still in class, Bit was working, and Benji was taking Riley to the doctors for a check up. Apparently she had a cold or something that Benji was worried about. Brad walked over towards one of the tables and sat down.

"Well Mr. Hunter what are you doing out of class?" Brad glanced behind him and scowled as Fuma sauntered toward him. She snaked her arms around his neck and smiled.

"My classes are done already, but I can ask you the same question."

"I only need to go to some classes not all of them." He despised her voice it reminded him of a snake. She slid her hand slowly down his chest and tugged playfully as his waistband. Brad stood and swung his hand toward her, but Fuma was ready and jumped back. "You get more feisty every time I see you. I like it."

"Shut it what happened between us was nothing and there will never be anything."

"Temper temper are you sure?"

"Positive." Memories of the after party for battles of the bands flashed through his mind. Everyone had turned up including the losing bands which ment Fuma was there as well. Brad knew that if he had been sober Fuma would have never gotten him into that room regardless of the weed she had scammed from someone. Needless to say they were still there the next morning.

"You make me laugh Hunter. Well see you around. Oh and I heard about the concert. You don't honestly believe that it'll be a success?"

"Ya keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"Bye." She cooed and wiggled her fingers at him before turning and striding off across the plaza.

"Stupid bitch. I really wouldn't mind killing her."

"Hey Brad." Brad froze and glanced over his shoulder at Naomi. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Hey yourself. Don't you have a class right now?"

"Ya but I'm not feeling too good. I was thinking about just going home for the rest of the day . . . so who was that? A girlfriend or something?"

"She wishes. Come on I'll buy you lunch and then take you home OK?"

"OK."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fuma scowled from where she stood around the corner of a building. She turned around as soon as she knew she was out of sight and was mad to see some other girl with Brad. She had seen her around and knew the crowd she was with. She also knew Brad should have been way out of her league.

"What's going on?" she turned and quickly ducked into a side door as the two passed. She came out and let the door shut behind her. "I may have to pay a little visit to Jack or maybe even Bit. He's not too good at hiding things."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Bit stared lazily at the pizza box on the counter. His roommate had ordered it and told him if he ate any of it while he was away at his "Chess Tournament" he'd have Bit kicked out. It was already 5 and his roommate wouldn't be back till 8. What kind of person ordered pizza 3 hours before they were going to eat it? He wasn't sure how he managed to be stuck with a nerd like the one he was rooming with, but his roommate really hated him. He complained about everything Bit had or did. From the drum set in the corner to Bit's snoring.

"It couldn't hurt to have one slice before it got cold would it?" he pushed himself up from the bed and scratched absently at his bare chest. He quickly opened the box and grinned at the mushroom and pepperoni covered slices. "Oh yes." He grabbed a slice and turned around to stare at the door as someone knocked. "Wonder who that is?" He shoved the slice into his mouth and walked over to open the door. His eyes grew wide as Fuma and her cronies smiled back at him. He slammed the door, but fell to the floor as Negora put his foot in the door and shoved it open.

"Now Bit that's no way to treat a guest."

"Technically you're not a guest cause I didn't invite you in."

"Shut it."

"What do you want?" She smiled and motion towards a chair in the corner.

"Please have a seat Bit." Bit stood and did as they told knowing all too well that it was better to comply. He sat down and watched the group nervously.

"Koga, Negora hold him please. Iaga you still have the duct tape?"

"Ya." Negora and Koga moved forward and quickly grabbed Bit's arms to keep him seated in the chair while Iaga began wrapping the tape around him. Then once he was secured to the chair they turned and stood behind Fuma.

"Bit I have a few questions for you about one of you're band members."

"I don't know anything about Benji he don't tell and we don't ask."

"Shut up you idiot it's not about Benji."

"Then who?"

"Brad."

"Brad? Why?" Fuma crossed her arms over her chest and passed the floor slowly then glanced back at Bit.

"What's the deal between him and Naomi Fluegel?"

"How'd you find out about the bet?"

"Oh a bet? What exactly is the bet?" Bit cursed himself under his breath. She didn't even know about but now she did. Brad was going to kill him. "You haven't answered me."

"I can't tell you I wasn't even suppose to mention it."

"You'll tell me or else I wouldn't plan on having children." In one swift movement she was leaning on the arms of the chair her face inches from his face and a switchblade dangerously close to his inner thigh.

"OK OK the Bet was that Brad could get any girl he wanted so me and Jack picked out a girl and he's told her a bunch of lies to make her think he was rich. She doesn't know about the band or any of us and if Brad gets her he wins 500 from both Jack and me." Fuma grinned and straitened.

"Thank you for the information. Lets go boys."

"God I knew you were a crazy bitch." Bit squeezed his eyes shut as Fuma turned and threw the blade so that it landed between his legs stuck into the chair.

"See ya around. Look on the bright side I may have just saved you 500 bucks."

"No you can't say anything!"

"Bye Bit Cloud."

"Wait don't leave me tied up like this! HEY!" but it was too late the door slammed shut and the silence engulfed him. "Shit I gotta wait till 8!"

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad grinned as he aimed another grape at Naomi's open mouth.

"OK you gotta catch this one OK not like the other ones on the floor."

"Hey quit making fun of me and throw the grape already. Besides it's your fault you have bad aim!" Brad frowned and tossed the grape, which managed to land down the halter-top Naomi was wearing.

"Hey! I told you that you had bad aim."

"No it landed right where I wanted it to."

"Oi you perv!" Brad started to laugh as Naomi reached into her shirt for the grape, but stopped suddenly as Fuma came walking up behind Naomi. Naomi stopped laughing as well and glanced over her shoulder to see who Brad was looking at.

"Hey Brad."

"What are you doing here?" Fuma smiled and glanced slyly over at Naomi.

"I came to see the girl that your band members and yourself have the little bet on." Naomi glanced at the woman next to her then over at Brad who was glaring at the woman.

"What bet Brad?" Brad stared at Naomi then back at Fuma.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Fuma laughed and rested her hands on her hips.

"Come on Brad you know the one where you can get any girl you want? Ya Bit told me you've told her all this bullshit about how rich your family is and really you're poorer than I am. You haven't even told her about the band. At least this is what Bit's told me."

"Brad? What is she talking about? Is this true?" Brad looked from Naomi to Fuma and back again. He opened his mouth to protest, but Naomi had already turned away and began to walk off.

"Naomi wait let me explain!"

"Forget it." Brad turned on Fuma and glared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fuma sneered and laced her arm through his.

"Come on Brad you know all you care about is the money." He lashed out suddenly and wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Listen if you ever come near me again or Naomi I'm going to kill you. And I mean it." he shoved her back so that she fell against the building then turned and hurried after Naomi.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Naomi brushed at her eyes with the back of her hand as the sting of tears welled up in her. Kris was right the whole time about him and she was just too blind to see it.

"Naomi wait!" she wrapped her arms around herself and continued without looking back. "Naomi please wait! Can't I just talk to you." He reached out and grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him. An ache tore through Brad's heart at the sight of tears in her eyes as she stared up at him. "Naomi . . ."

"Brad how could you? How could you lie to me like this? Everything you told me about yourself was a lie!"

"What was I suppose to do? If you would have known about me and the band and my family you wouldn't have looked twice!" Naomi reached out and slapped Brad making his head jerk to the side.

"How dare you accuse me of being so low! If you had been yourself I still would have given you a chance. I don't care how rich or poor someone is, but I don't like being lied to! And a Bet? So you never even liked me it was just to win some money that's it!"

"No it's nothing like that-"

"Brad just go." She turned around and continued walking and jerked away from Brad as he tried to pull her back.

"Please let me explain Naomi." Naomi stopped on the steps to the apartment building to the pent house.

"There's nothing to explain. I don't ever want to see you again!" she turned around and quickly ran up the stairs, but stopped suddenly as John stepped out from the building and smiled.

"Hi baby."

"John what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" John glanced over the top of Naomi's head and studied Brad. "Who's that?" Naomi glanced over her shoulder then back at John.

"Just some guy I thought I knew." Brad crossed his arms and watched them.

"Let me guess you're Naomi's boyfriend?" John smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"That's right."

"Funny she never mentioned she had a boyfriend." Naomi was surprised to see the hurt look in Brad's eyes as he turned and walked back down the sidewalk toward the college.

"What's up with him?"

"Don't worry about it. It's really none of your business."

They took the elevator up to the penthouse and Naomi quickly opened the door and set her keys on the side table.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Naomi glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and shook her head.

"No go ahead." She watched him go toward the bathroom then slowly walked over to the sofa and sank down onto it. She leaned her head back and covered her eyes with her arm. A shrill ring ripped through the room and Naomi sat up quickly to stare at John's cell phone on the arm of the couch. She reached over and pressed the on button and Held the device to her ear.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hi is John around?"

"Who's this?"

"His girlfriend Ashley who's this?"

"His cousin and he's in the shower right now."

"Oh alright could you tell him I called and that I really miss him and that we need to get together again soon."

"Sure no problem." Naomi hung up before she could say bye and scowled at the phone. She clenched it tightly in her hands then stood up and threw it at the wall and watched it shatter.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

John stepped out of the shower and draped a towel around his waist. He reached for the doorknob and watched as the steam floated from the room. He stepped into the hall and walked down the hall and into the living room and froze. Naomi was standing at the window dumping the contents of his suitcase down onto the street.

"Naomi what the hell are you doing?" she glared and threw a tube of toothpaste at his head.

"Ashley called!" she threw a bottle of cologne. "She misses you and wants to get together real soon. I figured you better get home so I helped by putting your crap on the street!" this time she grabbed his shoe and hit him in the nose. Something cracked and John reached up clutching his now bleeding nose.

"You bitch what the hell is the matter with you?"

"I want you to get out it's over! I sick and tired of you oh and I have a little secret of my own. That guy that was outside. We've been seeing each other for about a month now. Now get out!"

"Can't I change first?"

"No!" She walked over to him and shoved him back so that he fell over the couch. "Leave!" John scrambled to his feet and hurried towards the door and slammed it behind him. Naomi spun around clutching at her hair and sank down next to the couch as angry tears swelled up inside her.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Kelly unlocked the door and was surprised to see the TV on.

"Naomi is that you? How come you're home already?" she walked around and sat on the couch and frowned at the sight of Naomi's red rimmed eyes. "You've been crying how come?" Naomi pushed herself up from the couch and studied her friend.

"I broke up with John today . . . but that's not why I'm crying."

"Why are you?"

"You all were right."

"About what?"

"About Brad. He's been lying to me this whole time. He's nothing that he said he was. He made a bet with his friends that he could get me to go out with him."

"Oh I'm so sorry come here." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Naomi's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "He's not worth any tears. And don't worry you'll find someone else."

"I really hate him Kelly."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: well guys here's another chapter and I'm really sorry for taking so long trust me things have been crazy. First I had to go to San Diego for 5 days for my grandma's funeral/ceremony. Then our fair started and because I show pigs I had to be down there all day from 6 to 9:30 for 5 days. And on top of all that I've been working. Now I'm done working no more fair so I should have more time to update.

Kojisa: Ya so please forgive us. I'll try harder now. Don't forget R&R Audi


	12. Is It Too Soon To Forgive

The Bet

Ch.11

Is It Too Soon To Forgive?

Fox: Alright this is the last chapter (wipes sweat from brow). N e way I was thinking about maybe doing a sequel not quite sure yet so I want ur opinion. If u all want one then there will be 1 more chapter to this, which will really be the prologue for the next story.

Kojisa: Ya so let us know what you think and enjoy the chappy.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

_Strong hands slid slowly up long legs as one came to rest in red hair and the other on a raised knee. Warm breath fanned out over exposed skin as lips trailed kisses across soft flesh._

_"Brad . . ."_

Naomi sat up and stared around her darkened room as drops of sweat trailed down her skin. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair as she stood and walked out onto the balcony. The cool air was soothing as Naomi leaned against the railing and stared out over the lights of New York.

Why was he plaguing her dreams? All she wanted was to forget about him and yet she couldn't even get him out of her unconscious thoughts. It had been a month already and he was still a part of her life.

"Why can't I just forget about him?" She stepped back from the railing and turned to go back inside. Sliding the door closed behind her Naomi quietly made her way to the kitchen for a bottle of water from the fridge. She glanced at the thermostat as she twisted the cap off and took a quick drink. "Hmm it's only 75 degrees why am I so hot?" She replaced the bottle and wandered toward the couch and turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels she stopped on one of the HBO channels and lay down. After about a half-hour she was asleep and this time without any dreams.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Kelly moaned as she sat up and shuffled into the living room. She frowned at the TV then walked over and looked down at the couch.

"Naomi what are you doing out here?" Naomi opened her eyes and glanced around.

"Oh I couldn't sleep."

"You know I wasn't going to say anything, but you haven't exactly been yourself. We've all noticed. Is something wrong?" Naomi sat up and tucked her legs under her.

"I'm fine."

"It's just ever since you stopped seeing Brad. You seem kind of depressed." Naomi frowned and stared out the window. No matter what somehow Brad always managed to be brought up in the small talk.

"You're worried for nothing. I'm fine."

"Alright whatever you say." Kelly stood and shrugged. She knew it was futile to argue with Naomi. "I'm going to go buy some things today. You wanna come?"

"I don't know maybe."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"Bwad how come Naomi's not hewe?" The little girl stared up at him with large eyes as she petted her cat absentmindedly.

"You probably won't be seeing her anymore kid."

"Why?"

"Because we're not friends anymore."

"Why?" Brad stared with half lidded eyes as Riley waited for him to reply.

"You ask too many questions." Riley shrugged then stood, picked up the cat and walked slowly toward her Dad who was sitting on the opposite side of the stage. Brad reached for his guitar determined not to think about Naomi. He already had enough to worry about with the concert being the next day he didn't need to be thinking about her to.

"Alright I think we're all set. We're sold out, the sound system's working now all we gotta do is make it to tomorrow." Jack stood at the edge of the stage looking over at the empty seats. "Tomorrow this place is going to be packed." He glanced briefly at his watch then shrugged and jumped down from the stage. "You've all got the rest of the day off. Just make sure you get some sleep tonight."

"What time is it?" questioned Benji as he grabbed Riley and forced her into her jacket. She squirmed away and ran to the edge of the stage and jumped down with the cat in her arms. "Riley get back here!"

"It's 2 why?"

"I have to take that cat to the vet."

"Are you serious?" Brad waited for Benji's reply as he finally caught his daughter and put the jacket on.

"Ya dead serious. She called my mom and my mom insists that the cat go to the doctors. I don't even take myself to the doctors why do I want to take a cat." Brad shrugged and put his guitar in its case and slung it across his back. "Do you want to come?"

"Ya Bwad come with us!" Riley pleaded eagerly and put on her best puppy dogface. Brad sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine I'll go."

"Yay!"

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Naomi sat staring at the changing room as Kelly quickly changed into an outfit. The curtain slid back and Kelly walked out with her hands extended as she twirled around in a circle.

"What do you think?" Naomi eyed the skirt that reached mid thigh and the sequined halter-top with the low cut front.

"Well it will definitely generate a reaction from the male portion of the population."

"Naomi!"

"I'm just kidding . . . it's really hot. Now why are you looking for an outfit again?" Kelly rolled her eyes and walked back into the dressing room and began taking off the outfit.

"OK I wasn't suppose to say anything. I was just suppose to take you shopping and make sure you and I got an outfit. Kris and Leena have a surprise planned for you tomorrow night. Now that's all I'm saying." Responded Kelly as she stepped out of the dressing room once again clothed in her torn jeans and black ribbed tank.

"A surprise? How come?"

"Because you seem down lately now let's go find you something OK." Naomi smiled and let Kelly drag her to her feet and lead her off toward the clothing section.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"Brad remind me never to bring her with me again if I have to ever bring this cat back."

"Trust me I will." They both glanced to the little girl walking in front of them. Benji was relieved that she seemed to have finally forgotten about the whole ordeal. Unfortunately God seemed to have it in for him because at that moment Riley turned around and stared up at him.

"Daddy . . ."

"What?" Riley glanced down at her kitten where it walked next to her on a harness.

"Why did they do that to Peanut butter puff?"

"Which part?"

"Why'd they stick that thing up hew butt." Benji rubbed his face and sighed. He glanced at Brad to see him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Jeez Riley I told you already they were checking her temperature."

"But-"

"OK Riley how about if you stop asking about the vet office I'll buy you a Pretzel."

"Ya a pwetzel! OK Daddy!" Benji shook his head and walked toward a bakery.

"Brad watch her for me please."

"Ya sure." As soon as Benji disappeared into the store Brad glanced around and groaned. Riley was gone.

"Riley!"

"Hi Naomi!" Brad turned and glared up at the sky

"You're trying to torture me aren't you!"

"Bwad look who it is!" Brad shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled over to the little girl who was now holding Naomi's hand.

"Riley how many times does your Dad have to tell you not to wander off?"

"But look Bwad it's Naomi!" Brad glanced quickly at Naomi then down at Riley.

"Come on Riley we gotta go." Riley frowned and looked up at Naomi. Neither of them were looking at each other. But what was wrong? Riley didn't understand.

"You better go Riley." The little girl let go of Naomi's hand and followed Brad back down the street.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Kelly watched the little girl walk away then turned and followed Naomi toward their pent house.

"Who was that?"

"Her name is Riley. Her Dad is a friend of Brad's."

"Well he didn't lie about that."

"Ya that's the only thing." Kelly looked away and stared at the ground.

"Would you ever give him another chance? I mean start over and find out the truth?"

"I don't know. Come on lets go." Kelly fell silent and glanced down at the bags she carried. She just hoped this surprise did the trick.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

The crowd could be heard on the other side of the stage curtain. Brad drew in a deep breath and glanced down at his guitar case.

"Hey Brad." Brad turned and looked over his shoulder as Jack and Bit strolled toward him.

"Ya?"

"We got something for you." They reached into their pockets and held out a wad of 100-dollar bills.

"What's this?"

"It's the 500 we owe you."

"But I didn't win."

"Come on you know you did. Even if you two never admitted to going out you still got her so just let me pay you the money so I can keep my dignity." Brad stood and pushed their hands away.

"Really you don't have to." Bit grinned and began to put the money back, but Jack stopped him and took the money.

"Alright have it your way." They turned and walked toward their instruments and Jack quickly pent down and placed the money in Brad's guitar case.

"OK Riley remember you have to stay on the side stage where I can see you. Don't go running around OK."

"OK Daddy."

"You promise?"

"I pwomise."

"Good girl now go sit down." Riley grinned and hurried off toward her seat and sat down. Benji smiled and moved toward the mic placed at the front of the stage. He glanced around then down at his mic and took a shaky breath.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"Come on guys where are you taking me?" Naomi was actually thrilled at being blind folded and put into a car and was now being led somewhere that she didn't know.

"You'll see and I think you're going to like it."

"Come one give me a little hint."

"No can do." Naomi smiled, but didn't ask anymore questions. She could hear the sounds of a bunch of people, but still wasn't able to figure out where she was. They were pushing through people and then they finally stopped.

"OK you ready?"

"I've been ready since you blind folded me." Naomi blinked as they removed the cloth. She glanced around and frowned.

"Where are we?"

"Just watch."

"Naomi!" Naomi turned and was surprised to see Riley.

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"My Daddy's singing!"

"Singing?"

"Yeah he sings in Devilscwow!" Naomi blinked and looked up as the curtain rose. She scanned the band and was shocked to see Brad to the right of the lead singer.

"The singer's your dad?"

"Yeah! But Bwad wites the songs." Naomi turned to look at the others as they waited for her response.

"Don't be mad at us OK we just were tired of seeing you so down."

"No it's OK I'm not mad. I mean maybe I could give him a chance to redeem himself."

"Can I stand hewe with you Naomi?" Naomi smiled down at the little girl and rubbed her head.

"OF course."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you." Naomi was surprised by the words of the song. They had said that this was their most recent one. Only written about a month ago. She glanced down at the little girl at her side as Riley continued to try and get Naomi's attention.

"What is it?"

"Daddy said Bwad wote that song about you." Naomi felt a bang of something she wasn't sure of. Happiness, sadness, or maybe guilt she couldn't figure it out. All she knew at that moment was that Brad was staring strait at her. His eyes were filled with something she couldn't quite decipher. Then he broke eye contact and looked out somewhere else in the crowd.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"_There never seems to be  
Because what I believe  
A moment I'm not trying  
To show them who I am  
Why can't they understand  
The things that they're denying?_

They're denying . . .

So what should I do  
Just lay next to you  
As though I'm unaffected  
And who should I be  
When they're judging me  
As though I'm unaffected?

A chance they'd never give  
To ever want to live  
The life that I am made of  
There's nothing left to prove  
My heart's forever true  
What is it they're afraid of?

Afraid of . . .

So what should I do  
Just lay next to you  
As though I'm unaffected  
And who should I be  
When they're judging me  
As though I'm unaffected?

Before they even saw my face  
They knew that I was not the same  
And decided I was not the one for you  
For you . . .

So what should I do?  
I'm not unaffected  
And who should I be?  
I'm not unaffected

So what should I do  
Just lay next to you  
As though I'm unaffected  
And who should I be  
When they're judging me  
As though I'm unaffected?

Unaffected . . . 

_Unaffected . . . _

_Unaffected . . ._

_Unaffected . . ."   
_  
As the finally word left Benji's mouth the entire building erupted into cheering, whistles, and screaming. Naomi found herself joining in and turned her head as Kris tugged on her arm.

"We've got one more present for you!"

"There's more?"

"Ya." Naomi looked down as Kris shoved something into her hand. She examined the object and smiled.

"A backstage pass?"

"Ya. So go kiss and make up already." Naomi laughed and shook her head

"You guys are amazing!"

"Well of course we are!" Naomi turned and let Riley drag her toward the back stage entrance.

"You can come meet my Daddy now!"

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brad grinned and opened his guitar case. He frowned and reached in to grabbed out the money at the body. Turning it over he smiled and shook his head.

"They never take no for an answer."

"So you're a guitarist and a song writer?" Brad dropped the money into the case and turned around. Naomi stood there dressed in dark blue jeans and a black satin cami. Her hair was done up in some sort of complicated twists. He had seen her in the crowd but had to admit she looked more beautiful up close if that was even possible.

"Ya."

"I was thinking that maybe we should start over. I want to know who you really are."

"Alright my name is Brad Hunter I'm 22 and I use to live in South Carolina with my Mom and Step Dad. I've never been rich a day in my life and I wasn't quite sure what a Thoroughbred was until I met you. I've never even been to Kentucky and going to Hawaii was the second time in my life that I've ever been on a plane. The first being when I was five and we almost crashed. I never really wanted to ever go near a plane again. I do play the guitar and the one I had that day was mine. I write our songs with a little help from Jack. That's about it."

"Nice to finally meet you Brad. Everything is pretty much the same except I don't have boyfriend."

"Really what happened?"

"I broke up with him the same day I found out about the bet." Brad crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What made you want to come?"

"My friends got me the ticket and the backstage pass."

"Really? I thought they hated me."

"I think they're warming up to you." Brad pushed away from the wall and moved closer to Naomi till their bodies were almost touching.

"That's surprising." He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned. Naomi blushed slightly but wrapped her arms around his neck. Brad pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. He was about to deepen the kiss, but pulled away and stared over at Riley who was giggling from her spot next to Benji. Benji quickly hooked one arm under both of hers and the other one was quickly clamped over her mouth.

"Come on Riley I think it's time to go." Naomi smiled and stepped away from Brad.

"No it's OK." Benji stopped and set the girl down again.

"See Daddy this is Naomi! Naomi this is my Daddy!"

"Hi."

"Hi and you're Naomi. I've heard a lot about you from Riley. Name's Ben, but everyone else calls me Benji."

"I guess I can introduce you to the other members." Brad took her hand and led her over to Bit and Jack.

"This is Jack the one that helps with the songs. And our Drummer Bit."

"I remember you two from that club."

"Ya you're friend takes her food seriously." Replied bit as he sat down and took a drink of water.

"Uh ya she's always been like that."

"Naomi!" Naomi looked over her shoulder and smiled as Kelly, Kris, and Leena approached.

"If it's not too much trouble maybe you're friends can come with us to eat because I'm starving so can we hurry up." Announced Leena as she stopped next to Naomi. Naomi glanced up at Brad.

"I'm sure they'll come. I just hate to see the bill afterward."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: OK people R&R and let me know if ya want a sequel

Kojisa: Yep hope u all enjoyed the story. Oh and the Songs belong to Hoobastank


	13. chapter 13

The Bet By:

Fox Almasy

Prologue

Fox: Well you all seem to want a sequel so here's the prologue. And don't worry this will not be a Bit Leena. I really don't like that pairing and I really don't care to write about them.

Kojisa: Yep Yep so we hope it turns out as good as the bet did

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Naomi sighed and collapsed onto the couch that had been placed randomly into the room by the movers. Her eyes traveled around briefly at the different boxes stacked in the corners. The move had went well as far as she was concerned, of course minus the fact that one of the moving vans had some how gotten lost.

"Jeez Naomi I had no idea how much crap you had."

"Hey you're in no position to speak Mr. Hunter rememberhalf of this crap is yours."

"Yeah, but mines mostly the little stuff."

"Oh so you're saying that the big screen, couch, and bed are now mine? Why thank you that is so sweet of you."

"Well OK maybe it's not all little."

"Hey I did offer to buy the bed. It's your fault you wouldn't let me." She watched him walk around and sat down beside her.

"But you bought the other stuff. You know stuff a woman's suppose to buy."

"Oh Really and what's that?"

"You know the kitchen stuff and you know stuff like that."

"Oh brother. Anyway mom thought it was great that we decided to move in together." Brad froze and turned slowly to face her.

"Wait you told your parents?"

"Well yeah why not? Mom loves you."

"It's not your mom I'm worried about!"

"Don't worry Daddy is harmless."

"Are you kidding me the last time I saw him I thought he was going to bite my head off."

"What do you mean? He even came to your graduation last year. If he didn't like you he wouldn't have come."

"You're on drugs aren't you? Did you not see how he kept glaring at me the whole time."

"I am not on drugs and Daddy doesn't hate you."

"Oh ya what'd he say about us moving in?"

"Umm nothing really."

"But he was thinking something." Naomi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms lazily over her stomach.

"Don't be ridiculous." They fell silent as they both looked over the boxes. The bed hadn't even been set up yet. Naomi had left out the small detail that they'd be sharing a room when she informed her parents that her and Brad were moving in together. Her mom was ecstatic about the whole idea, but her Dad was silent which usually ment he disapproved. She just didn't want to tell Brad that.

It was a 2 bedroom apartment having 6 rooms total. A kitchen, bathroom, 2 bedrooms, dining room, and living room. The second bedroom was going to be used as a computer room/spare bedroom if the need ever arose for one.

Naomi glanced over at Brad as their stomachs began to growl. Brad looked up and smiled.

"So you gonna cook me something?"

"Maybe if you ask nicely."

"Please."

"I don't know everything is packed I don't have a clue where anything is."

"Right looks like we're getting take out."

"You got it." Naomi pushed herself up and reached into her pocket for her cell. "Do you know where the phone book is?"

"Not a clue." They looked toward the kitchen as something crashed. Brad frowned and stared over at Naomi.

"What?"

"I told you not to buy that dog."

"I couldn't just leave him there he was all by himself." Just then the said pup came scrambling across the hardwood floor and slid head first into a pile of boxes and sent them tumbling to the floor.

"Are you sure he's not retarded?"

"Brad!"

"What?"

"Leave him alone he's just baby!"

"What kind of mutt did you say he was?"

"He's not a mutt! He's a pure bred Shiba Inu!" Brad stared at the dog who only stared back at him from his position in Naomi's arms. "Haven't you ever had a dog before?"

"No. The apartment we lived in didn't allow pets. I did sneak a snake in once. It got loose and scared the shit out of my mom and bit my dad and he had to go to the emergency room."

"A snake? What kind?"

"Don't know." Naomi shook her head and carried the pup into the kitchen. Brad stood and followed her into the kitchen and watched Naomi pour dog food into a dog bowl. "You know where the dog stuff is, but none of the cooking stuff?"

"Ya I puthis stuff in my car. Watch him while I go order us some food." Brad grunted and leaned against the counter. He watched the dog as it hurriedly ate its food then stared up at him expectantly.

"Hey Naomi what'd you say his name was again?"

"Rosco." The puppy barked and jumped up against Brad's leg. Brad crouched down so that he was eye level with the dog and growled. The dog stared at him and tilted his head to the side before attempting to jump on Brad again.

"Listen here dog. The whole puppy look isn't going to work on me OK. So if you don't make a mess and get on my nerves we could make this work."

"Brad the pizza will be here in 20 minutes." Brad stood and turned to Naomi as she strolled into the kitchen with the phone book in her hands.

"Where'd you find it?"

"It was in one of the boxes Rosco knocked over. Did you tell your mom we bought an apartment?" Brad glanced around not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Of course I did." Naomi leaned forward on the counter and raised a brow.

"How come I never see you call her?" Brad shrugged and moved to leave the room, but Naomi quickly stood in his way. "You didn't tell her about the apartment did you?" just then the doorbell rang and Brad grinned innocently before walking out of the kitchen to answer the door. Rosco was already there barking and scratching at the barrier separating him from whoever was on the other side. Brad shoved him aside with his foot and quickly opened the door.

"Brad!" Brad was caught off guard by the little girl that launched herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Hey Riley."

"Uh sorry for not calling first Brad, but she really wanted to see your new apartment."

"No problem. Come in."

"Oh you got a puppy! What's its name?" Questioned Riley as she sat down in front of the puppy and scratched its ears.

"It's Naomi's dog. His name's Rosco."

"Can he do any tricks?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Naomi."

"Oh hi Benji I didn't know you were here."

"Hey Naomi. Riley wanted to come by."

"Well nothings unpacked yet, but you can come sit on the couch and pizza will be here in a little bit."

"Yay pizza!" Cried Riley as she hoisted the Shiba Inu into her arms and carried him to the couch. "Daddy do you think Rosco could be friends with Peanut Butter Puff?"

"I highly doubt it Riley."

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Fox: Well here's the prologue and I hope it looks interesting. The puppy in this story is named after my mom's dog. He was part dingo and part Queensland and apparently liked to fight and play hide and go seek. Hope you enjoyed

Kojisa: Yep and don't forget to R&R

Audi!


End file.
